Impossibility
by Violet Aurora
Summary: Kagami, daughter of Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and Raidon, son of Sesshoumaru, are the best of friends. When a very powerful jewel is found, they, along with others, must find a way to protect it from a evil and dark entity for the good of the world. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Impossibility  
  
Kagami twirled around in happiness. Why was she so incredibly happy? Because, today was the day she was meeting her best friend ever, her secret friend that only she knew of. One day out of the month every month they met each other. It usually happened to be the first, unless for some reason it was otherwise.  
  
His name was Raidon, and they had known each other for five years since she was eight or nine. He was nearly two years older than her, though. They met when one day Kagami had fallen through her family's "magic" well, where she made a startling revelation. She discovered that the place she had fallen to was not exactly her family's shrine, but five hundred years before in the exact spot. Her mother had always told her to stay away from the well (and now Kagami knew why), but fate demanded the opposite.  
  
Raidon truly was her best friend, and vice versa. They had both been lonely children in need of a good friend, and therefore found each other. Raidon and Kagami told each other everything and anything that happened in their daily lives.  
  
Even though Kagami dearly loved her friend, he was quite apt to mood swings. One moment was a very inspired, deep thinker but then suddenly switched over to being a moody and depressed or reserved the next. Raidon loved reading poetry (which Kagami was very good at writing) and was a very clever boy. But due to lack of affection (from his father), the sixteen year old was self-conscious and lacked confidence. He believed in others more than himself, which made him a loyal friend.  
  
Oh yes, and he was a demon. Well, half-demon. His father was Lord Sesshoumaru, and his mother was Rin, a human. Sesshoumaru married Rin when she was quite young, Raidon's age in fact. Kagami's own parents were named Kagome and (Kagami loved her father's name, it was so strange and exotic) Inu-Yasha.  
  
Brushing her short black hair very swiftly, she then slid an ivory comb into her hair. It was in the shape of a samisen, a gift from Raidon on her birthday some years ago. She wore her long-sleeved, pebble colored light sweater over her white tank top (to copy the American fashion). Quickly sliding on her jeans, she jumped into her sandals and ran out of her room. This morning she would have breakfast with Raidon.  
  
Bouncing down the stairs, she entered the kitchen. "Mom," she said, "I'm having breakfast with a friend, is that okay? Lunch, too, so I'll be back by three!"  
  
Kagome was cooking fish for her tired husband, who was sitting at the table. "All right, Kammy," she called Kagami by her child nickname, "but no later than that."  
  
"Hold it!" Bellowed her father. "Kagami, who is this kid you're always meeting? Is it a boy? I just know it is! Who is he? How old is he? What exactly are his intentions? What's his name? If it's Miroku, you can forget about ever seeing him again!"  
  
Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "Inu-yasha, dear, calm down. I'm sure they're just friends, if it is a boy. Kagami, tell your father."  
  
"His name is Raidon, he's fifteen, and he doesn't have any `intentions'! He's a very nice boy, and we're best friends," Kagami explained.  
  
"If he's your best friend, then how come we've never met him?" Inu-yasha barked at her.  
  
Kagami stared at him as if the anwer was obvious. "Dad, gee, I wonder why. You're so absolutely frightening that you've scared all my boyfriends away!"  
  
This was true. Inu-yasha's savage eyes bored into her own. He growled ever so softly, a glimpse of the undying ferocity that lived inside him. He did look wild, and he and everyone who knew him knew that he really was just a bit wild. Inu-yasha scratched his head and Kagami sweated.  
  
"Be back before three, otherwise no later than three!" He grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table. "And have fun."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" Kagami hugged him tightly. Running out of the dooryway without looking, she collided headlong into her older brother, Youkiro, who caught her safely.  
  
"Watch out there, little sister!" He smiled. "Where are you going to? Meeting your secret lover?"  
  
Kagami hit him lightly, but smiled nevertheless. She was very lucky to a nice, kind big brother, even though he was a bit too bubbly (similar to their mother).  
  
"I'm going to meet a friend," she told him.  
  
"All right then," he smiled still, "have fun!"  
  
"I certainly will! See you later today!" She walked off torward the magic well. When she saw he was inside, she ran for it. Finally she was off, off to see Raidon!  
  
I 


	2. Kagami Finds Out That Her Father is Famo...

Impossibility  
  
Kagami Finds Out That Her Father is Famous... and a Little Something Else, Too!  
  
Chapter One  
  
A cool summer breeze hummed past Raidon's elf-like ears. It stirred the tree leaves, and flowed over the grass, making the plain look like wavering water. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shining grandly and birds singing in every tree. Raidon himself lay lazily across the branch of one, waiting for Kagami. Smiling, he touched a golden butterfly that was flying with the wind.  
  
Looking down, he watching a small animal hop through the grass searching for something. Raidon sighed, and wished he was as free as that animal. His father kept him caged up like an animal, restricted and demeaned. The only person that Sesshoumaru really loved and cared about, and showed his affection to was Raidon's mother, Rin. Rin showed an ever-lasting affect on Sesshoumaru, ever since they had met. Rin often told her son stories about her childhood, how she grew up and found her life long mate, and also of her mate's fierce half-brother. Sesshoumaru, however, barely spoke to Raidon and gave him no attention or affection. And now, after all his life, Raidon didn't expect any.  
  
Well, now you've done it, Raidon thought. You've gotten yourself depressed again. Any minute now Kagami will come along and start worrying about you... like she does all the time.  
  
Sighing, he smoothed out his black and cream kimono. It's sleeves extended to his middle finger, making a point, and over them were larger sleeves that ended at his elbow. He also had on cream vest, which (he thought) almost made him look like a ninja. The kimono had been a gift from his father after he had been born. It was the only gift from Sesshoumaru that Raidon always kept near to him and really loved. The slipper-like shoes Raidon wore were a gift from his mother, and they too were cream-colored.  
  
Hopping down from the tree that the half-demon was sitting on, Raidon walked over to a near-by spring, and looked into the clear water. His face. His hair was black like his mother's, but his face resembled his father's, which was a major disappointment to him. He trailed his fingers down his right jawbone, where three stripes lay, identical to the ones on his left jawbone.  
  
A far off noise distracted him right then. His ears perked up, and his black tail swished predatorily. He heard it again, and realized it was a human voice, but very familiar. Perhaps it was Kagami finally arrived.  
  
Raidon's yellow eyes glinted with pleasure, and he flew off to meet her.  
  
I  
  
"Raidon?" Kagami crawled out of the well, looking around. She did not find her demon friend, which was strange since he was always there to meet her.  
  
"Raaai~ don!" She yelled. "Where is he?" Huffing from annoyance, Kagami walked south. She didn't know these wooded areas very well, since Raidon had always carried her on his back while he flew off to other areas. When they were younger, they always explored around. Once he had taken her to his father's Western Plains, which Sesshoumaru ruled. Sesshoumaru had almost caught her, too. But it seemed that he decided to leave Raidon alone. Surprisingly. She had never met the demon lord, but had only seen him that one day from behind a tree.  
  
"Helllooo?" Kagami called out again. She sighed, sorely disappointed. Hoping Raidon wasn't in trouble, she thought it best to just keep looking for him.  
  
A twig snapped behind her.  
  
She whipped around. "Hey! Who's there, come out right now! If that's you, Raidon, you're dead meat, demon or not!"  
  
A hand lightly touched her shoulder, and then pressed harder on it.  
  
I  
  
Raidon heard a blood-curling scream tear through the forest woods, ringing in his ears. It sounded like Kagami, and it came from the west. Flying off as fast as he could, Raidon knew he was coming closer to her. He bounced off a treetop and soared into the sky, then dropped lower swerving through the trees. Finally he smelt Kagami just a few yards away and plummeted to ground, running the rest of the way. He called out her name, "Kagami!!"  
  
"Raidon!" She shrieked. "Help me!"  
  
"Calm down!" an unfamiliar voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you! Hell, I'm not even hurting you!"  
  
"Eeeee! Let go of me, you pervert!" A sound of flesh meeting flesh was herd. In this case, it was Kagami's hand against the stranger's face. Finally he saw her. Her `attacker' was sprawled on the ground, holding his face. That was definitely some slap Kagami had served him, but she had always been exceptionally strong (for a human).  
  
"Kagami, are you all right?" He put an arm around her.  
  
"I, uh, guess I'm okay. But he isn't gonna be-" she pointed to the other person "-in just a few minutes!"  
  
"Kagami, let's take this calmly. He probably isn't here to hurt us, anyway," He said coolly.  
  
"Take it calmly?" Her voice rised with anger. "He attacked me, Raidon! Whose side are you on, anyway?"  
  
Raidon rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, sir, my friend here is a little high-strung. What's your name, and why did you attack her?" He addressed the fallen figure.  
  
"My name," he sighed, "is Kazuo, and I did not attack her! I was just going to ask her what she was doing around here. You don't see very many people in this forest."  
  
He finally took his hands from his face as he was speaking, and Kagami saw that he was about her and Raidon's age. He had brownish hair that he tied into a short ponytail and his clothes were a bit strange; he wore a peasant's kimono with a long vest, and pieces of clothe were wrapped around his feet, held together by sandals. A large pair of twin boomerangs were strapped against his back, with tassels hanging on either end. A small gold ring adorned his right ear. Overall, he seemed like a humorous fellow.  
  
"My name is Raidon, son of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Plains. This is my good friend Kagami," said Raidon.  
  
Kazuo grinned. "Sesshoumaru, hmm? My parents told me stories of him when I was a young boy. They weren't exactly good, either. I suppose you're nothing like him, though, are you?"  
  
Raidon narrowed his eyebrows. "No," he said evenly, "I'm not a thing like my father. And I don't wish to be. Who are your parents, might I ask?"  
  
"Lord Miroku is my father, and Sango is my demon exterminating mother. Though she's partly retired, I might add."  
  
"I've also heard stories of your father," Raidon said. "I've heard he's a pervert and a deceitful monk."  
  
Kazuo glared at him. Raidon returned the glare, but with a slight ironic grin. Kagami looked nervously between the two, feeling tension amid them.  
  
"Uhh... " She contemplated, not sure of what she could say to obliterate the immediate conflict. "Soo, Kaz! Where ya from? What brings you here?"  
  
Kazuo and Raidon looked at her simultaneously, both raising their eyebrows. "I'm from that way." He pointed south. "I'm here gathering herbs for my mother, and also looking to see if there's any demon near here that might put my village in danger. What about you, girl?"  
  
"I'm not a girl, and I'm from... umm... Tokyo."  
  
Kazuo frowned. "I've not heard of this... Tokyo. Where is it?"  
  
"Near the bone-eater's well," Raidon replied, to which Kagami elbowed him for.  
  
"The bone-eater's well? How... interesting." Smiling, Kazuo finally stood up. "I'm sorry for frightening you, Kagami, I honestly did not mean to. Why don't you come back to my village, and I'll make you some breakfast as an apology?"  
  
Kagami's expression softened a bit, and she too smiled. Raidon, however, did not in the least bit smile. "Well, if it's all right with your fellow villages that a demon's going to be there."  
  
Kazuo laughed. His laugh was like his manner- loud but pleasant and most surely carefree. "Oh no, they certainly won't mind. You see, our village is even protected by a demon! He's full-blooded, too, unlike you Raidon (no offense). His name is Shippou-san, and he's greatly loved by us. He can be a little hot-tempered sometimes, but otherwise he's a very loving and good-hearted being. It's because humans raised him when he was still a child, and one of the humans was my father. He evens lives in my home.  
  
"Not to mention, my mother keeps a demon as a sort of pet. Her name is Kirara. The demon, I mean. I also keep Kirara's pup, you know. Well, well, there I go again talking too much... It's a habit that I can't rid myself of. So then, would you like to come? My parents would be happy to have you, I'm sure."  
  
Kagami liked Kazuo's way of talking: formal yet cordial, and old-fashioned. She turned to Raidon. "Well?" she said, "how about it?"  
  
Raidon shrugged. "It's fine with me."  
  
I  
  
"Hullo there! I'm back!" Kazuo yelled to a man, dressed like a monk, ahead of him. He walked up to the older man, who had a long, black ponytail. Kagami noticed they looked very much like each other. It was obviously Kazuo's father.  
  
"Father, this young lady is Kagami, and her friend there is Raidon. They're okay, and I invited them for some breakfast, is that all right? Oh yes, and I found the herbs for Mother," Kazuo said.  
  
"My name is Miroku," said Miroku. "And you're very welcome here."  
  
It was strange, seeing Kazuo and Miroku standing side-by-side smiling the same smile, which was a bit creepy considering they looked very much alike. However, Kagami smiled back while Raidon wondered if he should follow her example.  
  
"Come on, let's go have lunch. Mother is bound to have it ready by now," said Kazuo.  
  
"A-all right," Kagami said.  
  
Miroku and Kazuo led them through the village, going back villages who were either women working in their houses or taking care of children, or men working in crops. They passed by ratty-looking huts, and came across one that didn't look so bad, which happened to be Kazuo's home. A woman with long, flowing black hair who looked in particular good shape walked out to greet Miroku and Kazuo.  
  
"Mother! Here are your herbs. Oh yes, and I've brought some visitors. They were in the forest... " He said the last line deliberately quiet, in a sort of cryptic manner.  
  
"Oh!" The woman looked Raidon and Kagami over. "Well, hello there. You're certainly welcome here, and do come in!"  
  
The half-demon and the futuristic girl did so, and were welcomed by bowls of rice, cooked fish, and some sort of green plant. It looked delicious, and looks proved to be correct. Raidon and Kagami complimented Kazuo's mother, whose name was Sango, and she thanked them politely.  
  
"You know, Kagami, you remind me of someone," Sango told her.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, I knew the girl a long time ago, when I was young. She was very nice, but I haven't seen her since Miroku and me have gotten married."  
  
"Really? How come?" Kagami asked.  
  
Miroku and Sango shot each other mutual looks. "We-ell... " Sango scratched her head. "You see, um... long story. Don't ask."  
  
Kagami shrugged, and didn't ask any further.  
  
At that moment, a rather tall, handsome demon walked inside. He was grinning pleasantly, and looked friendly. He had long, reddish hair in a ponytail, a furry vest and a blue kimono with leaves on it and purple slacks. He walked barefoot and had a large bushy tail.  
  
"I'm back!" He said to Sango. "How's everything? Eh, who're these kids?"  
  
"Hello, Shippou!" Sango smiled. "Just in time for food as always, hmm? This is Kagami and Raidon, two friends of Kazuo."  
  
"Hiya!" Shippou smiled at them. He walked over, and plopped down next to Kagami. "I'm Shippou. What brings you here?"  
  
"Not much, really. We two visit every month, and we usually meet around here. I- hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Shippou had started to sniff Kagami on her arm, and then rose to her face. Kagami crawled away in shock, and Sango exclaimed: "Shippou, what are you doing!"  
  
"She smells!" Shippou exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"So, you smell too! Stop doing that, you're scaring her!"  
  
"He's not scaring me," Kagami said, "he's freakin' me out!"  
  
Shippou then stopped sniffing her, but only because Raidon had reached across and snatched the other demon's nose. "Will you please stop that!" he said. All was silent.  
  
"Sorry... " Shippou said sheepishly. "But she smells... well, like you-know-who!" He said to Sango.  
  
"Who's you-know-who?" Kagami asked.  
  
"The girl I was saying that you reminded me of, remember?" Sango answered. "You know, Shippou, I didn't notice until now... but her clothes are very strange."  
  
"You mean," he replied, "you didn't even notice?"  
  
"W-ell, not exactly."  
  
"What about her clothes?" Kazuo asked.  
  
Shippou scratched his head, sighing. "You know, I could expect this out of Kazuo, certainly, but not you, Sango!"  
  
"I never noticed her clothes, either," Miroku said.  
  
"Probably because you were too busy staring at her chest... "  
  
"Miroku!" Sango said sharply.  
  
"I was NOT staring at her chest!" He exclaimed to his wife.  
  
"Father, how could you betray mother like that! And poor Kagami, she's our guest!!" Kazuo gaped at Miroku.  
  
"Sango, I wasn't staring at her chest!" Miroku said exasperatingly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you weren't," Sango humphed and turned away from him.  
  
"Cut it OUT!" Kagami shrieked, and the others sat back, surprised. "What the hell are you all talking about? Who is this damn girl you keep saying I look like, and Miroku, please don't stare at my chest! Get it?"  
  
"Got it," the gathering replied.  
  
"Good. Thank you... " Kagami rubbed her forehead. "Number one: who's the girl?"  
  
"Well, Kagami, her name was Kagome... and she was our old friend, as I've told you- " Sango started.  
  
"Wait, is that Kagome... Higurashi?" Kagami asked.  
  
"Why, yes, I believe that was her full name."  
  
"Well... " Kagami breathed out in disbelief. No wonder Kagome had told her to stay away from the well, for she too knew of it and how dangerous it could be in the land of demons. "She's my mother. I'm Kagami Higurashi."  
  
"What? You've got to be joking!" Sango gasped. "I never knew... I mean, she and Inu-Yasha did... but, oh, for kami's mystic sake!"  
  
"You know my father too?"  
  
"Know your father?" Miroku said, finally closing his jaw. "We certainly did! He must be the most famous demon around here. Inu-Yasha's tale is renowned everywhere in Japan."  
  
Kagami's jaw dropped. Her father, famous? Well, he was well known in her neighborhood for being, well, rowdy, to put it one way. But all over Japan... how come she had never heard his tale in stories, then? Or perhaps his tale was lost. This was five hundred years before she was born, after all. It was very surprising. But wait, Miroku had called Inu-Yasha a--a demon!  
  
"Wait a minute!" She jumped up. "You called him a demon! What do you mean by, a demon! That's ridiculous, my father is not a demon!'  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Sango all exchanged mutual looks. Kagami didn't like this. It was too, well, freaky. She wanted an explanation. And in the next hour, Sango, with the help of Shippou and her husband, did explain it to her. Only then did it become even freakier...  
  
I  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, I'm having fun writing it! And for you who don't like Sesshoumaru and Rin together, I'm sorry, but it's just too bad and you'll have to live with it. It's not a possibility, you say? It's ridiculous because she's just a little girl when introduced, and he's how old? Hmm... do you even know what fanfiction is?! Let me put it simply: Fan- FICTION!!! It's fiction of fiction, understand? I'm making it up. Besides, I needed someone to be Sesshoumaru's wife, and it seemed like an okay idea. Anyway, please tell me what you think about it, good or bad. I hope my writing is okay, too... My favorite type of stories to write are always set in the future, and about the main characters children. (^_^) It's so much fun! There I go again talking too much (like Kazuo)... ciao then! 


	3. Kagami's Father Happens to be a Demon/Ka...

1 Impossibility  
  
1.1 Kagami's Father Happens to Be a Demon/Kagami is Kidnapped  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"My father is a demon?" asked Kagami.  
  
"Yet again, yes, he was a demon," Miroku answered.  
  
"Full-fledged, clawed, fire-spitting demon?" Kagami's mouth hanged open ever since Sango had confirmed this.  
  
"Yes, yes yes!" Miroku threw his hands up. "He was a demon! D-E-M-O- N! And was!"  
  
"Ooo~ kay… I can handle this… really I can," the young girl swallowed. "Wait, if he's a demon, that means I am too!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his temples, feeling defeated. How could he get it into the girl's head that Inu-Yasha was no longer a demon? And used to be a half-demon at that. Giving Sango a pleading look, he silently asked her to explain to Kagami. "I think," he said, "that we should explain from the beginning."  
  
"Explain what?" Kagami said.  
  
Sango shook her head. "I don't think so… after all, Kagome and Inu- Yasha didn't tell her."  
  
"I don't understand this at all," said Raidon. "Just what exactly is going on here?"  
  
"As you know, the bone-eater's well is a time hole. That is, it transports you through time. Kagami, it has led you five hundred years into the past. Raidon, it has led you five hundred years into the future. How it works, we don't know. But your mother, Kagami, found it when she was about your age. When she came here she met a certain half-demon by the name of Inu-Yasha… "  
  
"And in the end he used the Shikon jewel to turn himself human. He was successful, and married Kagome, returning with her to live in her time. Miroku and I were married, and came to live with Kaede (along with Shippou, of course). Everything was fine in the end, but Kagome or Inu- Yasha ever came back to see us—after our wedding, though. And, that's the story," Sango finished.  
  
Kagami gaped at her. Raidon stared, arms crossed, brow furrowed in deep thought. Shippou was still eating, and Kazuo, well, was being Kazuo. He simply wasn't listening all that well.  
  
"You say… you say that this Inu-Yasha had Sesshoumaru as a…. um, half- brother. Is that true? Or are you making it up?" Raidon asked a bit distressingly.  
  
Kagami put her hand on his knee with a look of sympathy, or compassion. Then a shock of surprise hit her. She realized what Raidon had been thinking about. What he had realized, she now understood what.  
  
"Oh my KAMI!" She screamed aloud. "We're freaking cousins!"  
  
"You took long enough," Raidon grinned weakly at her.  
  
"Wow," she said, calming down a bit. Then she threw her arms around her newfound cousin, hugging him suffocatingly. "Cuz! My long-lost cousin!! Good ol', lovable cuz!"  
  
"Urk! Kagami, please, you're as strong as a full-blooded demon!" Raidon tried to push her away.  
  
"What?" Sango said. She was a bit confused. Cousins? If they were cousins… Kagami was Inu-Yasha's son, and the only brother Inu-Yasha had was… "Sesshoumaru! You're telling me, Raidon, that your father is Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Raidon nodded uncomfortably at her. She, Miroku and Shippou were staring at him disbelievingly. He never liked to admit who his father was. He was almost ashamed of it. If he could dress in mortal clothes, hide his stripes and cut off his tail he would be able to live among humans as one of them. Being raised by his mother had made him a gentle and kind demon. And yet Raidon could also be heartless and ferocious at some times. Only once that had happened… one thing in his life that he had never told Kagami.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Miroku said. "Sesshoumaru with a son? Who did he possibly wed?"  
  
"My mother, Rin. She was only sixteen when they married." Raidon has managed to push Kagami off of himself.  
  
"Rin?" Shippou inquired. "That sounds familiar… "  
  
"My father had her travel with him when she was just a pup, and he sort of raised her. He had his servant Jaken take care of her most of the time."  
  
"So that's who she was! But… I don't believe it!" Miroku said again. "Why would Sesshoumaru marry a—a, a human?!"  
  
Raidon simply shrugged. "How should I know? My father moves in mysterious ways. He loves no one but my mother. He never has, and probably never will," he said a tad bitterly.  
  
Kagami sighed nervously. "Anyway. Why do you think they never told me? My parents, I mean. And my father… a demon! I'm still having trouble believing it. I just… gee, I don't know." Looking nonchalantly at her watch, she almost jumped out of her skin. "Holy shishkabob! It's nearly four o'clock!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sango raised a brow.  
  
"My dad wanted me home an hour ago! He's gonna be thoroughly pissed off! Raidon, can you fly me back to the well?"  
  
"Of course, Kagami," he said.  
  
"Thank you both so much for your hospitality—Sango, Miroku, Kazuo… and Shippo, it was nice meeting you. We'll come back to visit again, all right?" She bowed politely.  
  
"That would be wonderful, Kagami," Sango bowed back.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, too," said Miroku.  
  
"I'm glad I found you two. Otherwise none of this would have been discovered," Kazuo nodded. "Goodbye, and a safe journey home."  
  
"Goodbye!" Kagami hopped onto Raidon's back, and they flew off into the forest.  
  
"Well, I'll see you… how about in a couple weeks? One month seems too long… " Kagami asked.  
  
"That would be fine. Two weeks from now, then? In the afternoon, though," said Raidon.  
  
"Great. I'll see you at the well. Um, are you going to tell your parents about—well, all of this? I think I might tell mine, but I'm not sure. Eventually I will."  
  
"I might. My mother most likely, and she will probably tell Father. It's been an exciting day. Bye, Kagami," Raidon said, and embraced her. He flew off over the treetops, landing on the ground and sprinting up again every once in a while. Kagami watched him until he was out of sight, and waved to him the whole time. It was now time to go into the lion's den… or should she day the demon's den? Well, former demon. Poor Miroku had gone to his wits' end trying to explain that Inu-Yasha had been a demon. Had. Was. As in past tense.  
  
Kagami sighed. She sat on the edge of the bone-eater's well, enjoying the calm summer breeze intently. Just for a while longer. Sunlight soaked her skin, and she savored the warmth. Kagami loved the sun, but she had sensitive skin, so had to stay out of it most of the time. But she would lay in it when her parents weren't around.  
  
Kagami also had sensitive ears… unusually sensitive. Maybe it was old demon blood that transferred into her—but then, her father had been a human since before she was conceived. But the point of this is that she heard someone sneaking up behind her. She couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, but guessed nonchalantly that it was a male. Jumping over to the other side of the well, Kagami whipped around and looked to see who it was.  
  
Laughter came in short, taunting snickers. It was definitely a male. A young-looking demon stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall and resembled a human (as much as a demon really can). His flashy smile bared fangs, and his arms were crossed proudly and arrogantly. His ruddy brown hair—which went down to his heels—was braided in small braids into a larger one. The dangerous weapons he was carrying resembled sai*, only the points were longer and electrifying light blazed from them. He was extremely gorgeous, but at the same time he repulsed Kagami.  
  
"You're in danger, human," his husky voice said. "Do you know why?"  
  
Kagami could only shake in fear, but her heart told her to be courageous. She tried to be as best she could. "N-n-no… w-why?"  
  
"Because… " He said, smoothing out his black kimono. "I'm here!" He snarled ferociously, and leapt at her.  
  
Shrieking loudly, Kagami dodged him and fell on the ground. Trying to scamper up and run away at the same time, she was too late. He grabbed her, his hand looped through her jeans. Raising her into the air, he threw her down on the green grass.  
  
"You stupid mortal!" He said triumphantly. "It's humans like you who make me sick!" He jumped on her again, pinning her arms and legs down with his own. He was dangerously close. "You'd make fresh meat for my brothers… but no, you're mine alone now." With that, he raised his arm and struck her unconscious.  
  
1.1.1 I  
  
"Where the hell is my daughter?" Inu-Yasha roared, slamming a chair against the wall.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, you said you wouldn't lose your temper!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"I don't care! She's gone off with a boy, older than her, and he's probably raped and killed her by now!" He yelled back at his wife.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. He had such a horrible temper, even when he was human! "I mean, cut it out! I sent our son out to look for her. Maybe she's lost track of time! You know, they went to see a movie or something… "  
  
"And then he lured her out to his car and—I can't bear to think of it!!" He snarled. "This modern-day Japan is dangerous."  
  
"Hey, it's not like it wasn't dangerous five hundred years ago! Demons trying to steal the shikon jewel… demons attacking you… demons attacking villages… villagers… women. And men attacking others, too! It was horrible then. Remember when we first met and I was kidnapped by those awful so-called samurai men?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know, my eyes are going to pop out soon," She sighed.  
  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about Kagami, she's a smart girl, and she can protect herself. If she's not back in an hour, by six, we'll all go looking for her. Really, I'm sure she's fine!" But even Kagome had a feeling that her young daughter was in jeopardy.  
  
1.1.1.1 I  
  
"Uhnn… " Kagami woke up with a nasty headache. Her eyes blurred into clear vision, and she looked at her surroundings. She was lying in a bed, a very fancy and comfy, lounging bed. It was extravagantly cushioned with many pillows and silk-like blankets. Candles was burning everywhere, sitting on tiny, short tables around the whole room. She saw a door to her right, but there were no windows, except for a circle-shaped one which was about as large as her own head. It was right in the middle of the roof. But a small roof lay of this window so that she couldn't tell what time it was. She didn't even where she was, or who was her 'host.'  
  
The door opened, and in stepped her kidnapper. He grinned menacingly, and winked at her. "I see you're finally up… took you long enough. Feh. You're the weakest human I've put up with so far." He taunted, but didn't really mean it. In fact, she was the strongest one yet, and hadn't been out very long. Nearly an hour since he had knocked her out, which was much shorter than his other victims.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kagami swore, giving him her worst glare.  
  
"Nasty, nasty, little girl. Don't talk to your master so… disrespectfully," He licked his lips. He brushed a strand of braided hair away from his eyes.  
  
"You… sick… bastard," Kagami clutched her stomach, almost afraid she'd throw up. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"You have a secret that I want!" He said jauntily. "And plus, I'm looking for a mate. I hear human girls make good mates… and are very entertaining."  
  
"I'm not gonna be your mate, you pervert!" Kagami said defiantly, sitting up. "I-I… uhh…" She realized that she had no clothes on… and the sheets that had been over her slipped under her chest. She shrieked deafeningly. "Oh… MY kami!" She screamed.  
  
"Don't scream!" He hissed, running up to her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "I mean it! My brothers will hear you and come in here—believe or not, they're much worse than I am! Much, much, much worse. Damn wench… don't you ever shut up?" He looked genuinely angry… and very worried. Letting go of her, he turned away.  
  
"S-sorry… but why the hell did you… "  
  
"Undress you?" He shrugged casually. "I didn't. My servants gave you a bath, and I had no extra clothes for you—until now, of course. I just came back from getting a kimono. Something suitable for you, unlike those other strange clothes of yours." He threw a bundle at her, which she caught skillfully.  
  
"Thank you… " Kagami said unsurely. "Umm… what's your name?"  
  
He sighed. "Makato," he mumbled. "It's not exactly I name I would have chosen for myself. A dirty, filthy, human name."  
  
"You know," Kagami snapped, "I'm getting pretty sick of this attitude of yours! If you hate humans so much, why do you want me for a mate?"  
  
Makato sneered at her. "Because they're easy to- " he stopped in midsentence, and his eyes widened in fear. "Damn it! Quick, I have to get you out of here!"  
  
"What?" Kagami said. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't have time to answer, for in walked three demons with features similar to Makato's. They all carried weapons of some kind, looked very fierce and bloodthirsty. The one who spoke first was Makato's eldest brother. His name was Hikama, and looked at Kagami with lust. "So, little brother! You've found yourself yet another human wench! I doubt you'll ever mate with her, though. Your length is smaller than a worm, and can produce no seed at all!" He said cruelly. The other brothers laughed along with him. Hikama looked fairly human-like, but the other two brothers did not.  
  
"Oh, and like you even have a dick?!" Kagami yelled at Hikama. The laughter immediately died down. Hikama glared at her. Turning to his youngest brother, he said to him haughtily:  
  
"You can keep this one for now, but from now on tell us when you have fresh meat! You're looking for a beating, Makato… " He sneered, and left the room with the other two.  
  
Kagami looked at Makato sadly, who was shaking with fury and wrath. His upper lip twitched, and his hands curled into tight fists. Kagami almost felt sorry for him, and knew a little that he must be such a jerk because of his unworthy treatment from his family. But she was glad that his brothers' trip was short.  
  
"I… I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Makato looked at her sharply, his face enveloped in a look of confusion, appreciation and seething. He sniffed haughtily, and turned away. Kagami frowned at him. She noticed his black kimono was gone, and different clothes attired him. An emerald jacket, closed over a brown shirt, complimented his eyes perfectly, they themselves being green. He wore strange armor that protected his shoulders and chest, but nothing more. Gray slacks stopped at his knees, to which were continued with an extremely thick, brown material bound on his feet. He looked very… adorned. How else could Kagami put it? He was beautiful.  
  
"What's your name, woman?" Makato asked unsurely.  
  
"Kagami," Kagami answered.  
  
"Kagami… that means 'mirror,' doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm, I think so."  
  
"It's a beautiful name. I'll have one of my brothers' concubines show you around and teach you how to act around here—especially around my brothers! They are lusty, discriminate demons. No sense of honor at all, and they love women, demon or mortal. Never speak to Hikama like that again. He's very dangerous, and won't spare you even if you are a female. I have to go now, so I'll speak with you later. The concubine will be with in a while," He paused, and walked up to her, touching her hand. Taking it in his, he kissed her tenderly in her palm.  
  
Kagami turned fifteen shades of pink, red, and then purple. Nodding quickly, Makato gave her a smile that would kill any girl right on the spot. He left the room, and locked the door behind himself. Kagami touched her palm, and sighed dramatically. He was handsome—beautiful, actually, and sometimes charming… willing… well, willing was too little a word.  
  
Where could she be? What was Raidon doing? Kazuo? Were her parents and brother looking for her? She wondered if they knew she was here, in feudal Japan. She had so many questions to ask them.  
  
Sighing, she sat up and decided to dress herself. The kimono was stunning! She gasped as she unfolded it. Set on a white backround, blue and purple sakura blossoms fell from a tree branch (that lay across her breast). Sandals were also included. Kagami put them both on—with great difficulty, for no one was there to help her. It took nearly an hour of her time to dress herself. The sandals fit just as well as the kimono; it was a perfect size. Looking at herself in a mirror, she swelled with pride. Not only was her work flawless, but she also looked astonishing! More beautiful than she ever had in her lifetime.  
  
A knock interrupted her thoughts, and a soft voice from behind it.  
  
"Lady Kagami, Lord Makato sent me to help you. My name is Midori. May I come in?" The girl said.  
  
"Certainly, but Makato locked to door," Kagami answered.  
  
A click defied Kagami's judgement, and the girl walked inside the room. She was so very beautiful that Kagami eye's widened in astonishment. Midori smiled at her and seemed friendly enough. Bowing politely, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Your kimono compliments your complexion and beauty greaty, Kagami. I am surprised you were able to fit it on by yourself. It is lovely to meet you. This may not be the most wonderful place to live, but it is pleasant enough. I rather enjoy it. You know, you are the eighth concubine that Makato has taken in the past four years. He is a generous lover," Midori told her.  
  
"Erm, thanks," Kagami bowed back, as it was the courteous thing to do, not sure what to say. "Um, who… who is your, uh—who's concu- "  
  
"Hakima's," Midori smiled.  
  
Kagami stared at her. "Are you serious? I feel so sorry for you! How can you possibly stand him? He's awful! How did you get in a fix that this, being his- his- "  
  
"Concubine," she finished for her.  
  
"Yeah!' Kagami nodded. "He's such a… jerk!"  
  
Midori smiled sweetly. "It was by good luck, my lady. He actually saved me from another demon, so I pledged my life to him. He has chosen me to- well, never mind. He is not all that bad as he appears to be. Come now, I must show you around our domain."  
  
1.1.1.2 I  
  
"Mother," Raidon bowed gracefully to his young, mortal mother. It was the day after his visit with Kagami, and for some reason he could still smell her. But he didn't pay any attention to this sense. Rin smiled at him happily, and beckoned to him to sit with her. He smiled back at her, and did as she motioned for.  
  
"How are you doing, Raidon? Where were you all of yesterday?" Rin asked him.  
  
"I was out with a friend, Mother," he replied.  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?"  
  
"She—um, just a… er, person," Raidon blushed.  
  
"Oooh, I see!" Rin giggled. "Just a girl, hmm? What is her name?"  
  
Raidon sighed, and smiled sadly. "Ka, Kagami. She's about my age."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Mother! I would never think of her in that way!" Raidon blushed furiously. Especially since she was his cousin.  
  
Rin smiled sideways. "All right, all right. I can tell. I'm glad you have friends. Have you spoken with your father lately?"  
  
"No, why?" Raidon raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Just wondering," Rin said.  
  
Silence. Raidon opened his mouth, and then shut it. Rin giggled, and told him to spit out whatever he wanted to say—and that he also looked like a fish.  
  
"Mother… remember you used to tell me stories about Father's half-brother?" Raidon said suddenly. Rin looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "Well, whatever happened to him?"  
  
Rin played with her hair and answered to him that: "He disappeared. Just out of the blue one day, he went away with his love to her world. This love of his was a strange girl, and was said to be from the future. His disappearance just made the half-demon more famous, however. Before he went away he used the Shikon jewel to make him fully human. Sesshoumaru thought his brother stupid to do this. But, I don't see it that way. It's rather romantic, you know?" She laughed whole-heartedly.  
  
"What was his name?" Raidon asked.  
  
Rin looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm afraid your father wouldn't like me telling you, but it is not likely that he would kill me for it, soo… His name was Inu-Yasha. And his love's name Kagome. Kagome was a nice woman; I remember her well. She was a very kind person."  
  
Raidon nodded. They were silent for a bit, and then Rin asked him: "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," Raidon answered.  
  
"Oh, really? Curiosity killed the cat, you know!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Raidon laughed, and hugged her tenderly. "I love you, Mother."  
  
"Oh, Raidon, I love you also. And so does your father," she ruffled his hair.  
  
Raidon did not reply to her last statement, and looked away. Rin noticed this. She shook her head, and put her hand under his chin so that he had to look at her.  
  
"He does," she stated defiantly. "He's just too arrogant to show it. He's afraid to get close to you, you know. He has gotten close to me already and I've been a bit of a downfall for his ego! So he doesn't want to have the same thing happen with you. But he loves you so deeply and caringly he does not know it even. Sesshoumaru-sama, the great demon lord of the western plains does not show feelings to anyone!" She said comically in an impression of Jaken.  
  
Raidon laughed out shortly. Sniffing, he wiped the corner of his eye. "You know, all my life I have felt like I have to please Father. Please his wishes and make him proud of me. I never succeeded at it, either. So I just gave up… I try not to speak with him unless it is urgent or he speaks to me, first."  
  
Rin looked at him unhappily, and Raidon immediately regretted conversing about the situation with her. But he reminded himself that it had to happen sooner or later. He wanted to talk to her about Kagami somewhere private.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother, let's not talk over here any longer. Would you like to go by the koi pond?" He said.  
  
"I would love that!" She kissed his forehead.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, Raidon smelled someone who should not be in this time. It was Kagami's scent, not long far away. He had smelt it before, but ignored it. Now he was very sure it was hers. It came from the estate next to his father's, where the infamous Inuzuma** family lived. It smelt like she was in danger, too… the fear was radiating from her. But what was she doing back in this time? Or perhaps she had never left. Turning to his mother, Raidon spoke urgently.  
  
"Mother, I'm afraid my friend is in trouble—I've smelt her and the fear on her, and I have to go help her. I'll be back later, all right? I'll return safely!"  
  
Rin waved goodbye to him, praying to the gods to keep his son safe. "Be careful, my son! And return safe, oh please… don't hurt yourself!" She whispered.  
  
1.1.1.3 I  
  
Next chapter: face-off between Raidon and Makato! Kagami is hurt and poisoned by Hakima—or is it Hakima who did it? Inu-Yasha and Kagome return to the past looking for their daughter. Sesshoumaru finds out about Kagami.  
  
Hope you like it so far! Please tell me what you think about it, huh? I mean, it's not gonna take too long to type out a few words, is it? Tell me how I could improve or something like that. And you know, the more I think about Sesshoumaru marrying Rin, the more ridiculous it seems! Too late now, though, and it just fits with the story.  
  
*Sai are a… um, I think they're Chinese. Then again, they might be Japanese. Look it up. They're a three-forked weapon and you usually use two of them. Like a two for one deal!!! *sweatdrops*  
  
**Inuzuma means lightning, as in a flash of it. 


	4. Raidon vs. Makato and Hakima/Kagami's Li...

1 Impossibility  
  
1.1 Raidon vs. Makato/Kagami's Life is Threatened  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
After Midori had shown Kagami around the domain, she led her to talk with the other concubines and learn their ways. And how to act, of course, as Makato had requested. Kagami was learning too much for her mind to take in: don't ever talk back, don't speak unless spoken to, don't move unless told to move, always bow when you see your master, always do what you're told to do, and countless other rules.  
  
The other women and girls were talking and whispering about Kagami, too. She was marked as the mysterious new girl, and was often tsked at because of her cropped hair and because she refused to have her eyebrows shaved off. However, Kagami rather liked her new, cryptic persona that the others made her out to be. It made her do mysterious things, just so she'd see the other girls whisper at her. Then she'd smile mysteriously at them, and 'disappear' around the next corner. By the night of her first night there, she was the talk of the domain, whether it was a demon or human speaking about her.  
  
She found that there was not only a human concubinary, but also a demon one. They were kept separate in case the demons tried to kill on of the mortals. Kagami did not see Makato at all the rest of the night, and Midori told her that she was to sleep with the rest of the concubines. Kagami didn't like being referred to as a concubine one bit, and was angered a bit by this statement. If Makato ever thought that he could get her to sleep with him, he was dead wrong. She slept in Midori's and another girl's room, and they made an extra bed for her. Kagami had a rather uncomfortable sleep, and Midori woke her up early to have breakfast.  
  
"Hakima has asked for you, he wishes to speak with you," Midori informed the newcomer after breakfast. "I suppose he'll just asked a few questions, nothing to worry about." She added hastily, seeing the worried look on Kagami's face.  
  
But Kagami was still worried, despite Midori reassurance. She dressed herself (this time with help) and Midori led her to Hakima's room. It was a large, grand room, filled with treasures and fancy paintings. Hakima stood before them, arrogantly looking down on them. Midori bowed obediently and submittingly, and Kagami quickly followed her example.  
  
"Kagami, I believe we met the other day," Hakima said smugly.  
  
When Kagami said nothing back to him (as she was taught), Hakima asked her: "Didn't we?"  
  
"Yes, we did, my lord."  
  
Looking at her with slight approval, he told Midori to leave, and then bring back some tea. "Well, Kagami… where are you from?"  
  
Kagami wanted to know where this was going immediately. "Um… from the… east?" She said lightly, cocking her head to the right.  
  
Hakima looked somewhat suspicious, but went on. "Do you have any family?"  
  
"Y-yes, my lord."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I have a mother, father, and an elder brother," Kagami answered.  
  
"How old is your brother?"  
  
"He is ten and seven years."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Kagami was getting irritated by now. "Ten and four, almost five."  
  
Hakima frowned at her. "You're just a pup." He mumbled to himself. Just then Midori came back inside with two teacups and a pot sitting on a tray.  
  
"My lord, your tea." She bowed deeply.  
  
"Set it down," he told her touchily. She set it in front of Kagami, and bowed once more before she left. Kagami could have sworn that Midori had tossed her a triumphant, despising look just for a second.  
  
Hakima went on asking her the same types of questions for nearly twenty minutes. He didn't seem as hostile as before, but he was still crude and somewhat of a racist. He evidently sniffed her tea, which Kagami thought weird, but handed it over nonetheless while frowning suspiciously (he was a very suspicious character, it seemed to Kagami).  
  
"Have you ever had a mate, Kagami?"  
  
Now it was getting personal.  
  
"Excuse me, lord Hakima," she said spitefully going against all that her conscience was begging, "but why the hell are you asking me all these questions?!"  
  
Hakima seemed shocked. Frowning, he told her (very annoyed) that it was customary for the lord of a house to question a concubine before she was welcomed into the house permanently*. It seemed to him that Kagami was too young to become a concubine, so he would tell his young brother to wait until she turned fifteen. ("It's just like him to grab a young beautiful girl from the middle of nowhere and tell everyone that she's to become his mate," Hakima informed her).  
  
Kagami blushed because of her outburst, and bowed before him. Midori was right; he wasn't really all that bad as she had made him out to be. Hakima was now done questioning her and raised his teacup to her, and she reproduced his action. As she drank her tea, Kagami couldn't help but notice how funny it tasted. It was rather bitter, but she didn't say anything about it.  
  
Hakima excused her from his room, and told her to go down three corridors to her left and into the second room at her right. There Makato would be found. He also told her to tell Makato that she was not to be his concubine until fifteen. Kagami could have kissed Hakima, except that she knew the outcome wouldn't be very pleasant. She would have plenty of time to escape from the huge estate, whatever this place was.  
  
Kagami followed down three corridors to her left and entered the second room at her right. The door was shut and locked, so she softly knocked on it. Makato yelled at the door, telling whomever it was to go away. Kagami just rolled her eyes, and yelled back at him that it was herself. A short period of time passed before he told her to come in.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked her grumpily.  
  
Kagami scowled at him, and told him that she hadn't seen him for a bit and had wanted to. "Hakima just questioned me."  
  
"Oh, really?" Makato snorted at this statement. "And what did the almighty and powerful one say about you?"  
  
"He said I'm too young to be a concubine yet until my fifteenth birthday," Kagami said.  
  
Makato looked horrified at this idea. Well, horrified and very angry. "He can't do that to me! I'm a grown demon and I'll treat you how I want! You're not too young, and I'll mate you when I please! I'll show that stupid bastard…." He growled.  
  
"Makato, you're whining like a baby," Kagami told him.  
  
He glared at her, and told her promptly to shut the hell up. Kagami told him that he could "stuff your head in your ass!" and made way for the door. She was caught off guard when he caught hold of her, throwing Kagami onto his bed and jumped on her. He pinned her down with his whole body, and Kagami couldn't break free no matter how much she struggled.  
  
"You little… don't speak to me that way again," he said hotly, his breath coming hard. He leaned down so that his face was right in front of hers.  
  
Kagami blushed. "G-get off me…" she said, though she made no movement to enforce the command. Makato leaned forward more and more, until his lips brushed her own. Kagami was trembling almost violently now, and was breathing hard.  
  
"You are beautiful, my mirror…." He said.  
  
"So… are you."  
  
His mouth locked onto hers in that instant, kissing her firmly and hungrily. He lowered his body onto hers, but so as not to crush her. One hand cupped Kagami's cheek, and the other lay softly on her stomach. Kagami found that she was kissing back just as much, and was enjoying it, too.  
  
This isn't right! She told herself. I… don't love him… this feels really good.  
  
Beautiful… she's the one… she has to be. God, I want her now! I've never felt this way before. What a lover she'll make for me.  
  
Suddenly Makato pulled away from her. Kagami looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head disbelievingly, and jumped off of her. His face twisted with anger, and leaped through the door, breaking it down, and ran through the hallways.  
  
"Makato!" Kagami screamed. She sighed frustratingly, and touched her lips gingerly. That had been her first. Her very first kiss. And it had been with a demon. A demon! How stupid could she have been to let lust take over her whole body, over her actions and feelings…. Or perhaps it had been her feeling that had taken over. It really did feel good. Kagami had never felt anything like that. But why had Makato ran away all of the sudden? He had taken his Sai as well. She decided to find out, and went after him.  
  
"Hakima, you bastard!" Makato broke into his elder brother's room. "How could you do such a thing to her? You always want to ruin my life, don't you? Well? You do, don't you?"  
  
Hakima turned around from his position with Midori on the bed. His clothes were still on, however, and he stood up. Facing his little brother he raised an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Hakima asked sincerely.  
  
"You poisoned her, you bastard!" Makato hissed, pointing his Sai at Hakima. Midori turned pale as she still lay on the bed, but neither of the full-blooded demons noticed her.  
  
"Poisoned who? And why would I poison anyone?" Hakima asked, looking at Makato as if he was a great idiot.  
  
"You poisoned the girl! You know who; Kagami! She was perfect for me!" Makato snarled at him.  
  
Hakima frowned. "I did not poison your new toy, and I don't know why I would anyhow. I have no reason to. I will, however, find out who did poison her and punish this person. How can you tell she is poisoned?"  
  
Makato sneered at him. "Oh no, of course you didn't poison her… and the hell you will find out who did! I can taste the poison in her mouth."  
  
"You can taste it, can you? Did I not order you to stay away from her until she is ten and five?"  
  
"That's another thing, you asshole, do you actually think that you can order me around like that? I'll take her if I want to, and you cannot do a thing about it. I'm a full-grown demon, and I can order myself around!"  
  
"You may be a full-grown demon, Makato, but you are whining like a baby," said Hakima. This came at Makato and hit him at one thousand miles an hour. The same statement that Kagami had said was now reinforced by Hakima saying it. It infuriated him that they had actually said this, but it even more did so because it was true, and Makato knew it.  
  
"How dare you!" Electrifying sparks flew from Makato's eyes, and his power surged forward as he leapt at his brother. Taking up one of his sai, Makato sent a gush of electricity at Hakima with it, which the elder demon thrust aside; and Makato stumbled over behind him. He was not off his feet long, and took his other sai up.  
  
"Makato, you realize what you're doing," Hakima said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Of course I do," he said breathlessly, and touched his weapons together in a formal challenging stance. As soon as he did this, danger was arising greatly in the Inuzuma province. Midori looked horrified, and fled from the room, just before Kagami rushed in. Kagami almost screamed when she saw Hakima taking up his sword and Makato with his weapons.  
  
"Makato, what the hell are you doing?!" Kagami shrieked at him.  
  
"Get out of here Kagami!" Makato barked at her.  
  
"Makato, what is going on here? Hakima, why are you two fighting!"  
  
Hakima turned his face slightly torwards her. "My brother is challenging my authority over this household. He believes I have poisoned you, though I don't know why. He says that he tasted the poison in your mouth."  
  
Kagami rolled her eyes in spite of the situation and sighed. "Makato, why would he poison me?"  
  
"Exactly my point," said Hakima.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Kagami! And get out of here now! Otherwise you'll be killed."  
  
"Oh, kami… " Kagami said. She felt very strange for some reason, especially in her stomach. It was a stinging pain, and her throat also throbbed. Maybe Hakima did poison her, and Makato happened to be right?  
  
Kagami took Makato's advice when the feisty young demon went crashing at his brother and a huge explosion took place, and ran from the room. She ran down the corridor and tried to find a way out of the huge manor.  
  
The pain in her stomach was growing, and she ran into an anonymous room blindly, falling on the ground. It was empty, fortunately, and Kagami lay down on the small bed in a corner. She cried out in pain as a sharp digging spasm released through her body. Something was happening to her; Makato was right about that. She wished that Raidon had walked her all the way to the well, and that Makato had never seen her, and that she wasn't poisoned…  
  
Raidon! She cried out silently. Friend, I need you… I'm in such great pain…  
  
1.1.1 I  
  
Raidon cursed himself because he wasn't fast enough. He just about thought he had heard Kagami cry out to him for help back at his manor… but that was impossible. He could almost feel her pain growing, growing inside her stomach through her veins. It was horrible, and he knew she was in grave danger. Not only that, but he smelled a battle between two demons occurring. He couldn't tell whom it was between, but it was most likely two of the Inuzuma brothers. They always fought with each other, especially over the most stupid, minor things.  
  
He knew he was coming closer to the Inuzuma household. His heart was racing, and he hoped that he wasn't too late. But he knew he wasn't, for he could still smell the life in Kagami…  
  
Please, Kagami! Stay safe for now… I'm coming to help you.  
  
1.1.1.1 I  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha yelled to his wife from the living room, who was in the kitchen at the moment.  
  
"Nothing, Inu-chan… just thinking," she replied faintly.  
  
He grinned wolfishly. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself Kagome!"  
  
A loud 'bang' was heard as Kagome walked over to him in two strides and hit him very hard on his head. Inu-Yasha yelled at her for hitting him, and Kagome yelled back at him for insulting her. Upstairs in his bedroom, Youkiro heard the yelling but was quite used to it—he and Kagami both. Youkiro wondered where she was, if she was okay, and if she was safe. Sighing, he decided to go downstairs and talk with his parents about the whole situation.  
  
"Mom, Dad?"  
  
The two adults ceased their bickering. "What is it, Youkiro?" Inu- Yasha asked him grumpily.  
  
"I don't think this is a good time to be fighting," Youkiro stated simply.  
  
Kagome nodded, and hugged her son. "You're right. Maybe it's time we should call the police… though I'd hate to. We should've called them last night. I just hope that nothing horrible happened to Kagami. I mean, what if we're too late?" Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "She hasn't even had her first kiss… or a boyfriend… I haven't been able to lecture her on the facts of life… or tell her how to use a tampon!" She burst out crying, and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, honestly! I'm sure she's fine! Wherever she is, Kagami is a strong and capable girl, and she'll be able to take care of herself for the moment. I just hope she can for now." He comforted his wife.  
  
Youkiro nodded in agreement. "Maybe," he said jokingly, as it was in his personality to do so most of the time, "she got stuck in another dimension and is trying to find her way back?"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome stared at him. Youkiro shrugged, grinning. Inu- Yasha let go of Kagome and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. Kagome, however, kept on staring at Youkiro in the exact same position.  
  
"Um, Mom?" Youkiro waved his hand in front of her face. "I was just joking! I doubt that would've really happened… "  
  
"Oh my kami…" she whispered. "INU-YASHA! That's it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped in surprise, and stood up immediately. "What's it, Kagome? And don't yell like that!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a troubled face. "The bone-eater's well… she's gone through it! Oh kami, why didn't I realize it earlier!" She slammed her fist down on a table, and her other hand was on her mouth in horror.  
  
Inu-Yasha gaped. "You can't be serious… damn it all! I don't believe it… "  
  
"Inu-Yasha, we have to go after her! I know we haven't been down there for years, but we have to go get her! Please… "  
  
Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose, ran his hand through his black hair, and nodded. "Fine. Let's go now, what are we waiting for? Youkiro, we'll be back in a little bit, and don't worry about us at all! We know where Kagami is and we're going to go get her. Kagome, go get ready."  
  
Kagome nodded, and ran to her bedroom. She made up a backpack with a little food and drink, and also stored a first aid kid in it along with some extra clothes for Kagami. She did this all very quickly, and ran back downstairs to her husband, who had put on his jacket and sneakers.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome," he said to her. Youkiro was very confused about everything, but they had promised to tell him about it later so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Good luck, Mom, Dad."  
  
"Bye, Youkiro, darling," Kagome hugged and kissed him, and then ran out the door with Inu-Yasha, not looking back.  
  
1.1.1.2 I  
  
Rushing through the hallways, looking into rooms and sniffing everywhere, Raidon finally found his beloved cousin and friend. There she was, Kagami, lying on a futon in a tiny room. She was breathing hard and almost unconscious, but he knew she wouldn't give up without a fight. Raidon knelt down at her side, and stroked her hair.  
  
"Kagami…" he called to her. "It's me, Raidon. Wake up Kagami. I'm here now, and you are safe." He shook her gently.  
  
Kagami opened her eyes faintly, and attempted a smile, but started coughing instead. Raidon smiled weakly and picked her up gingerly, standing up. "Do not worry now," he said to her, "I'll take you to a healer. You are going to be fine."  
  
"You… came… " she said hoarsely.  
  
"Of course I did. I sensed you were in danger. Do not talk now, just keep relaxed. But you have to keep awake, Kagami. Listen to the sounds around you," Raidon said.  
  
"'Kay… "  
  
Raidon grew angrier as time passed, angry with the one who did this to Kagami. Who would do such a thing? She was wonderful girl and a beautiful friend. But there was one problem. Raidon did not know any healers. Therefore he would have to risk something—and take Kagami back to his domain.  
  
As he ran down the long hall, he saw two demons ferociously fighting each other for their own lives. It was a bloody battle, and the younger demon's right hand had already been severed off. For some reason unknown to his self, Raidon stopped and watched them for a moment. No on in the whole household was left except for the two fighting demons, Raidon and Kagami.  
  
The older demon snarled, "It looks like your bitch is dead, Makato! Too bad… I was hoping to get a night with her!"  
  
Makato's eyes flashed with petrifying anger, and he hissed at his elder brother "You're a bastard, Hakima!"  
  
Hakima laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Spout pathetic insults? Look where that got you… your hand is gone now."  
  
"And you'll pay for it. With your cursed life!"  
  
Raidon realized Hakima had noticed him and Kagami. This was a dangerous situation. Number one: Kagami was in trouble, number two: Hakima was a full-blooded and powerful demon, number three: Makato was a full- blooded and powerful demon, and last of all Raidon was not a full demon. He knew he had to get Kagami out of there, but how?  
  
"Hang on, Kagami…" Raidon whispered to her.  
  
"You there, demon boy! What the hell are you doing with my concubine?!" Makato yelled at him.  
  
Raidon's eyes opened widely. "She is not your concubine, and she is no one's concubine, not now or ever! Do you understand me? I'll be glad to tell my father that you two killed each other in a very stupid battle! He will be happy to know that he can take over your domain with no trouble at all!"  
  
Hakima laughed. "You must be Sesshoumaru's little brat! A half- demon brat… and you think he can take over our domain? Don't be ridiculous! The only reason he has so much land is because of his wife, who sells her body to other men for money, which he takes and pays for land!"  
  
Raidon's face turned red, and his chest pumped up and down. In all his years no one had ever insulted him like that before. Setting down Kagami, Raidon drew his sword. "Hakima, you bastard, you will be sorry that you ever said that."  
  
"Ha! I'm sure I will, little brat," Hakima snorted. "You are as bad as my little brother here! I'll kill you both and be rid of you insects!"  
  
"I doubt that, brother!" Makato snarled.  
  
Raidon knew what he was getting into was risky, but he tried to remain positive, and knew that he could defeat them both. Whatever they said could not bother him and what ever they did could not injure him. Positioning himself, he got ready for battle. Calling all his power and skill, he knew he would win this battle. For Kagami, and for his own self.  
  
This is a fight I will have to accomplish. May the gods help me—for Kagami's sake, please help me.  
  
As Kagami's eyes clouded over, the last thing she saw was two other demons—Makato's other brothers—flying into the upcoming field of combat. She wished that Raidon would not do this, but there was nothing she could do about it. A single, isolated tear fell down her cheek as she plummeted dizzily into sleep.  
  
Raidon's body surged with fire-like energy, and a startling, electrical power took over his body as he lunged at Hakima…  
  
1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.4 I  
  
"Mother, look! Come over here; Raidon is waking now!" A voice, muffled by sleep, spoke near Raidon.  
  
"Oh, dear. Thank god she's all right! Kagami seems to be fine, also," said a woman's voice. Both were familiar.  
  
"I wonder what happened here. God, this is a bloody sight to behold. How awful! I wonder if Raidon did all this. After all, he's the only one alive besides Kagami."  
  
"I don't. We'll have to ask him. Raidon, can you hear us? Are you all right?"  
  
"Kagami…" Raidon groaned.  
  
"Kagami is all right, Raidon. We're going to take you back to our village now." Raidon pinpointed the voice. It was Sango, and the first voice he had heard was Kazuo. He thanked the gods that he was alive, and Kagami too.  
  
"Kagami… danger!" Raidon gasped out. Pain filled his veins like blood. He ached all over, and couldn't move a muscle. It was an even great pain to try and speak.  
  
"Don't talk, now," Sango held his head tenderly. "Kagami isn't in danger any longer, Raidon. Calm down."  
  
"No, no!" Raidon convulsed, his body trying to sit up. "She… is… she poi, p-poisoned… by… Hakima! Need… healer… for her. Sango, please…"  
  
Sango looked confused, but nodded. "I'll trust your word. Kazuo! We have to get Kagami to a healer! She's been poisoned by one of the demons. Hurry now, we don't have much time!"  
  
1.1.1.5 I  
  
I hope that you all liked this chapter! Well, yeah, you didn't get to see the fight… because I'm terrible at writing fights! Mwa-haha! Ahem. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, and Sesshoumaru didn't find out about Kagami yet, but we'll save that for next chaptah! Inu-Yasha, Kagome and their daughter just might be reunited, but it's still in debate. Besides, Kagami's too sick to notice what's going on! I'm open to suggestions of how to improve my fanfic. And thanks to those two who reviewed my fanfic! I almost hyperventilated when I saw that you did. (^_^)  
  
*This is NOT a real Japanese custom, not even a teensy weensy bitty bit. I made it up, totally and totally.  
  
Oh yes, and sorry my writing isn't that good! I'm going through somewhat of a 'writer's block' right now. Gomen nasai, min'na. 


	5. Raidon's Feelings and His Bad Dream

1 Impossibility  
  
1.1 Raidon's Feelings and His Bad Dream  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango was surprised and angry, indeed. Not only were there naught healers in the village, none of the citizens knew a thing about medicine and healing. This situation made her wish that Kaede-sama was still around. As if this wasn't enough to worry about, Miroku had informed her that Inu-Yasha and Kagome had come back with the hopes of finding their lost daughter.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Sango asked him impatiently.  
  
"I'm not sure. Wandering around the village, I believe. They'll be back soon," said Miroku.  
  
"Well, then, we are in a fix," she frowned. "They will come back any moment, and then they'll see that their daughter is injured and we have no healer, when she needs one right away and then—gods, we haven't seen them for ages! What are we going to do? And then there is Raidon, and his father is Sesshoumaru, how is Inu-Yasha going to react to that? I just don't know—oh, what are we going to do? O Miroku!"  
  
Miroku waited until his wife finished her rants, and comforted her gently. They both kneeled beside Kagami's bed, worried that she might not make it.  
  
"All we can do is pray, Sango. Calm yourself now," he told her. Turning his head, he saw that Inu-Yasha and Kagome had just walked in.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried out, and rushed over to her and hugged her as a long-lost friend would. Sango helplessly made no movements, which made Kagome think that something was wrong. Then she saw her daughter lying on the tatami, her face pale and lifeless. "Oh, god, Kagami! Sango, what happened? What happened to her?"  
  
Sango looked sadly at Kagome. "Oh, Kagome, it is so good to see you again. I'm so sorry, Kagome… where do I begin to explain about here? I don't even know the whole story…"  
  
"You may not, but I just as well know the whole story. Well, I almost do," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped slightly and whirled around. "Who are you, boy?"  
  
"My name is Raidon. I presume you are Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The man who was once a half-demon narrowed his eyes, wondering who the stranger could possibly be. "Yeah, I am. How do you know Kagami? How do you know what happened? Tell me now!"  
  
Sango stood up somewhat angrily. "Inu-Yasha, leave him alone. Raidon, you are supposed to be resting! You aren't in a stable condition!"  
  
"I heal fast," Raidon said in a raspy voice. "All demons do, you know. My body is special. Sango, I need to bring Kagami to my father's. He will… find her a healer. I am sure he will. As soon as I talk to my mother of this situation, she will go to him and make him find someone to help Kagami. As much as I don't like it…" He made for Kagami's bed.  
  
"You're not taking my daughter unless I go with you!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Raidon's shoulder.  
  
Raidon immediately brushed his hand off, looked at Inu-Yasha rather coldly. "No! I know how much you care for her, and that she is your daughter, but NO! You will only get in the way. I swear to you I will bring her back alive or not at all." He picked Kagami's body up swiftly yet gingerly, and turned around to face Inu-Yasha. "I shall see you soon, Uncle. Good-bye."  
  
With that, he ran out of the hut and flew up into the sky out of their sights. Kagome hadn't any time to react, everything had happened so fast. As a result she burst into tears. Inu-Yasha was fuming, Sango looked almost a little relieved, or perhaps just anxious. Miroku didn't seem very worried at all, or angry and neither sad or estranged. He simply just sat, rubbing his temple.  
  
Inu-Yasha swore loudly, and suddenly punched in a wall.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Please, don't do this right now!" Kagome shrieked furiously at him, still sobbing. "Sango, w-what is wrong with Kagami? Is she sick? She's not dying, i-is she?"  
  
Sango looked away quickly, down on the ground. "Y-yes," she said feebly, "she is sick. I'm sorry Kagome, but Raidon will help her. I trust in him."  
  
"Who is that damn boy, anyhow?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"He is Kagami's dear friend… and her cousin."  
  
"What?!" yelled Kagami's parents both at once.  
  
"Um, well, I… oh dear. Ah, heh, heh…" Sango looked flustered. "Miroku, please explain this one for them?" she sighed heavily.  
  
Miroku nodded, consenting to her request. "Of course. You see, Raidon and Kagami met quite a while ago, as they told us, but have let no one know of their relationship, because of the strange situation. When Kagami and Raidon came a couple days ago as I've told you of, they found out from us that they are cousins. Inu-Yasha, I'm afraid I'll have to break it to you." He was saying this all rather fast. "Raidon is the son of your brother, Sesshoumaru. We were also shocked to find this out. I— Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha? Are you all right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha had stopped moving completely, staring into space and Kagome was afraid he had also stopped breathing. Miroku promptly took up a stick and whacked his friend on his head. This helped quite a bit, since the once-demon stood up furiously and screamed out—  
  
"He's WHO'S SON?"  
  
Kagome and Sango leaned away from him as Miroku replied calmly: "Yes, he is Sesshoumaru's son. Surprising, isn't it? Raidon seems so gentle and kind, and Sesshoumaru is so volatile."  
  
Kagome nodded after a moment, agreeing with Miroku. "Now that you mention it, he does… I only saw him for two minutes, but he did seem kind. I just hope he can help our Kagami…" she said sadly.  
  
1.1.1 I  
  
Raidon cursed himself yet again for not being able to go fast and swift enough to try and get Kagami to safety and save her life. Her breathing grew raspier and unsteadier by the moment, and Raidon could tell that her life was in serious jeopardy. There wasn't much time, and it was his fault… But now was not a time to complain of his self; he had to get Kagami to his father's household. Inu-Yasha depended on him, and so did Kagami's mother, and everyone who ever loved Kagami.  
  
He smiled in relief when he saw his father's domain coming closer to him. Wincing in pain, he bounced off the ground with difficulty and flew to his home in one great leap. His wounds were still bleeding and unhealed. He walked inside, sniffing out his mother, Rin.  
  
Running to where he smelt her, Raidon opened the door by kicking in down in desperation. To his great dislike, Raidon saw that his father was accompanying Rin. He decided to ignore Sesshoumaru, and turned to Rin, who had a shocked looked on her face.  
  
"Mother," he said, "I need your help. And now."  
  
"This will help her. Now we pray that she shall be healed. I am certain that it will take quite a bit, however. At least a day and a half, or even more than that," said Rin to Raidon. "And it is a good thing that you brought her to me right now. In a few hours more she would have been dead beyond help."  
  
Raidon smiled with relief, and sighed deeply. "Thank you so much, Mother. My greatest thanks to you; I don't know what I would have done if she did not survive."  
  
"You know I am always willing to help, Raidon! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, you know that," she smiled cheerfully.  
  
Raidon grinned back at her. "Do you… do you think that Father is angry with me?"  
  
"And why should he be? Don't be an idiot, Raidon, of course he is not!"  
  
Sighing, the young half-demon looked at Kagami's stoic face. "He hasn't spoken with me for quite a bit. He hasn't said a thing about Kagami, either."  
  
"It's just his way of… well, it's his way of… um, ah…" Rin fumbled around for the right words, but came up with nothing at all. "Just leave him be, he'll speak to you when he's ready, Raidon. I'll see to that. Don't worry a bit about it."  
  
Winking at him, she gracefully rose and left the room. Raidon was alone, sitting by Kagami. It was two hours since he had taken Kagami here, and nearly midnight. Tomorrow, he thought with dread, was the night of the full moon. That was when he turned fully human. Yawning, he realized that he had not slept for a long while, and laid down to rest…  
  
Raidon woke with a start. He had had an awful, quavering nightmare that shook his spirit and curled his blood. Sweat covered his forehead, sliding down his cheeks and down to the tip of his nose. His heart was pounding tens times as fast as a rabbit's, his hands were quavering, his legs felt numb, and worst of all he felt a darkening, terrifying fear in his soul and heart.  
  
The dream had been about him and Kagami. It had been night, and the moon was full, shining like a large, luminous bulb. Raidon had felt a strange, piercing feeling come over his whole body, and he looked down slowly at his hand… And it was a human hand. Not demon, no claws, no deadly strike in them, but they were human.  
  
Kagami was with him. This was the first transformation she had ever seen him go through. She looked at him sadly, but comfortingly—with a faith, as if she believed in him strongly. Raidon felt something—or someone—dangerous around them. It was a full-fledged demon, pure evil and deadly.  
  
Raidon whipped around, and looked evil in the face. He couldn't see the demon's face, he couldn't smell it's odor, but he could only feel it. It did not have a shape. He backed away, terrified completely. The demon grinned wickedly, and proceeded forward, lifting a hand ready for combat. Raidon tried to fight him, desperate to protect Kagami, but the demon overcame him.  
  
The demon advanced upon Kagami, and she let out a shrill scream, trying to run away. He caught her, and brutally slammed her against the ground. Growling at her, he raised a poisoned claw, and said to her: "Where… is the jewel?!"  
  
At that part Raidon had awoken. The dream had been extremely graphic, and chilled him to the bone just thinking of it. He knelt by the limp, lifeless form of his best friend and cousin. Staring at his face intensely, he felt as if he could never pull away. His hands were still shaking from the dream, and one rested on her cheek.  
  
"Will you ever wake up?" he whispered to her. "Will you be all right, my best friend? Kagami, your family and friends are counting on you. You must pull through this, you are stronger than you realize, my friend. I want you to live a long life filled with love and happiness. Please, Kagami, everybody is counting on me, also, you see… I am trying to take care of you. Trying to heal you."  
  
Kagami did not reply, nor did she move. Raidon did not expect this of her, however. His thoughts turned to the dream again, and wondered what it had meant. It was so intense… so terrifying. From then on he tried not to think of it.  
  
Raidon decided to seek out his father, as much as he loathed leaving Kagami's side. Sniffing out Sesshoumaru, he left the room, sending one last longing look toward his wounded friend.  
  
"They are counting on me…" he whispered to himself.  
  
1.1.2 I  
  
Kazuo frowned. It was morning, and nothing from Raidon. Kagome was sobbing again, and Inu-Yasha impatiently comforting her. Kazuo hoped that Raidon hadn't let them down, that Kagami would be all right. Even though he barely knew the half-demon boy, young and inexperienced, Kazuo most definitely trusted him for some strange reason. It was like fate demanded this trust and friendship from them.  
  
"Well, well," Kazuo sighed aloud. He felt a purring at his right side, and something furry cuddled against his arm. Grinning, he said hello to his long-time pet, Kirara's young son. The tiny demon cat was named Iwaneko*. Though he couldn't "enlarge" himself as his mother could, he could send out large electrifying bolts of energy. Neko had been his life- long companion.  
  
"Kazuo?"  
  
He turned around. It was Kagome, wearing a nice smile on her face as always—except when she fought with her husband. Sitting down next to him, she cuddled Neko as well.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Fine, I suppose," he shrugged. "How are you doing?"  
  
She smiled weakly. "Not too good. I'm afraid I was up half the night crying! Poor Inu-Yasha is tired too… he was up trying to comfort me."  
  
Kazuo laughed at this. "So why haven't you and my parents spoken for so long?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure. We just lost track of each other after time, it wasn't really on purpose, y'know. Somehow I can't believe they were married! And you… you look just like Miroku, only with reddish hair." She giggled. "At least you're not a lech like your father! Pardon that statement."  
  
"True, true," Kazuo said. "I don't mind at all, I know it all too well."  
  
They remained silent for a while, just enjoying the beautiful weather outside. However, an uneasiness was wedged between them. Kazuo knew it was because of the situation of Kagami. He shook his head, wondering how painful a mother's loss could be.  
  
"Kagome?" He started.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, blinking.  
  
"I trust Raidon. Kagami will be all right. I swear she will."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened with a dearness so tender, Kazuo felt himself blush. She wiped a tiny tear from the corner of her eye and sniffed.  
  
"Thank you Kazuo, you're a wonderful boy. Come on, now, Sango did ask me to find you and bring you back to your hut. I thought it was a good excuse to get away since Miroku and Inu-Yasha were arguing again."  
  
"I don't blame you," he grinned, standing and lending his arm to help Kagome up.  
  
"You're such a nice boy, Kazuo! Your mother may say that you're forgetful and a bit of an airhead, but I think otherwise!" she laughed.  
  
"Ah, heh heh…" Kazuo laughed with her, but weakly. "You think otherwise what? Sorry, I guess I drifted there for a moment."  
  
Kagome stared at him, and sighed. "Er, never mind. Let's get going, okay?"  
  
"Er, wait a minute, Kagome! I was just joking! Honestly!" He ran after her.  
  
1.1.3 I  
  
*I took the name Iwa, which means rock, and put it together with the Japanese word neko, which means cat. Since Sango, Kirara and Kohaku all have names that basically mean rock or something like that, I guessed I would do the same with Kazuo's cat. Kazuo's name, however, means man of peace. Hmm. I think I intended that as a pun… ah well. If you'd like to know the rest of the name meanings, let me know in your review!  
  
Sooo… I am EXTREMEMLY, TERRIBLY, HORRIBLY sorry that this chapter is such a dud!! I think it was really bad… not horrible bad, but just bad bad. Ahem. Maybe the next one will be better… (I hope) as soon I get a frickin' idea for it! Write more reviews, they make me think better (especially when they have suggestions!!!!!!). Ciao, and remember to review, min'na! 


	6. Kagami's Song and Her Welcome Home

Impossibility  
  
Kagami's Song and Her Welcome Home  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"Father, we need to speak," Raidon announced, standing straight in front of his father, his chin tipped up, but his lip quivering invisibly inside his head. Maybe this is not a good idea… he thought.  
  
The demon lord Sesshoumaru of the western plains looked up at his son, his face blank. "And why would that be?" he replied.  
  
"It's about the girl, Kagami. The one who is ill? You know?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ah, yes. The human girl. And what of her?"  
  
Raidon frowned, his spirit somewhat ruffled. How could his father act so, so stoic and emotionless? "You haven't said a word to me since I have brought her here. Why?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Stop it!" Raidon slammed his fist against the wall with considerable anger. Sesshoumaru always brought the worst out of his son. "Stop asking questions to my questions! I want a straight answer! Don't tell me that you don't recognize her smell. I know you do; you can never forget one."  
  
The older demon folded his hands calmly. "I suppose there is no denying it. I do recognize her smell, but I know not of it. Now a question of my own: why do you want to talk with me of her?"  
  
"I've already said to you why. I want to know if you're angry with me," said Raidon. He knelt before Sesshoumaru with his hands on his knees.  
  
Pondering the question, Sesshoumaru answered with a "why" question again. "And why would you think that?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that this is hopeless," Raidon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are correct. Why don't you give up and leave now?" Sesshoumaru looked away from him as if the conversation was over.  
  
Raidon rubbed his forehead, exasperated. "Fine! Fine, I will leave." Standing up, he lingered in the doorway. "By the way, she is your brother's son. And much loved by him. I am certain he would use the Tenseiga on her, if he had it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears pricked, but he made no sudden movement. Raidon looked back at him, and they stared at one another for a moment. Finally Raidon left the room, tearing down the hallways.  
  
Raidon simply didn't know what to do. He wandered around the humongous manor for a while before deciding to go back to Kagami's room and check on her. Sesshoumaru made him so incredibly angry with his calm and indifferent ways. Raidon often wished he could rip his father's guts out and fry them over a fire, but that was simply impossible for a number of reasons.  
  
Sliding open the door, he returned his eyes to the unconscious Kagami. Her breathing seemed steadier, and her odor more normal. He smiled a weak yet happy smile and sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, Kagami… what am I to do? I wish you were awake so I could talk to you about my problems. I wish the damn Inuzuma boy had never found you." He sighed. "I remember your favorite song. You taught it to be in your time. However, it was an old song for you. What was it called? Ah, yes… 'Impossibility'. I'll sing it for you now, dearest friend." He stroked her hair once and began singing, his voice clear, strong and beautiful. A voice that Kagami always longed to hear sing for her.  
  
"As the earth swung  
  
This golden hum  
  
Seemed to wash over me  
  
As the bells ring  
  
I heard you sing  
  
And called me out to see  
  
You said  
  
How did you know  
  
Fine living makes you slow  
  
How could you know I was the one  
  
And how could you see  
  
Impossibility  
  
As far as you know I am your son  
  
See I woke up frail and perfect  
  
See I woke up tired and worn  
  
As the old man stands to judge us all  
  
I believe I am reborn  
  
He said  
  
How could we know  
  
Fine living makes you slow  
  
And how could I know you were the one  
  
I said  
  
How could you see  
  
Impossibility  
  
As far as I know I am your son  
  
I swore  
  
Forever more  
  
I would stand up bright and clear  
  
As we rise above our doubts and fears  
  
Singing out so all may hear…"*  
  
He sniffed, tears threatening to spill again. That had been the very first "modern" song Kagami ever played for him. She taught him to sing it against his will and memorize all the lyrics. And Raidon did, just to make her happy.  
  
"'As we rise above our doubts and fears,'" he repeated. "'Singing out so all may hear…' Kagami." He sighed. "I do wish you would pull through this."  
  
He was silent, feeling peaceful for the first time in a few days, the first of them being when Kagami had visited him. Birds could faintly be heard chirping outside, and the winds flew gently outside, bringing with them smells of all kinds. Raidon smiled softly, and looked down at his cousin.  
  
"Ack!" He jumped back, surprised at what he had looked down onto. Kagami, he mused, had just moved! Her left hand had before been lying on her lap, but it was now presently resting at her side. Her breathing could not be more normal, and her face was becoming more flushed with color.  
  
"R-Rai…" she breathed, a whisper so tiny only demon ear's could pick it up. "Raidon." she said louder.  
  
Raidon, at this point, was almost hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking with anxiousness and relief. "Oh kami… oh kami, kami…" he kept on saying to himself.  
  
Finally Kagami's eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was her beloved friend, Raidon. Her brain was pounding, her sight foggy and her body incredibly weak. However, she could see her cousin.  
  
"Raidon," she said, her voice raspy. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Oh, Kagami!" he cried out suddenly, tears instantly spilling from his eyes. "Oh, kami, oh… Kagami, my friend… my friend!"  
  
Kagami blinked, swallowing dryly. She wondered what the fuss was about. The last thing she remembered was Makato and Hakima fighting, and she had fainted. Then Raidon had been there… she thought.  
  
"Raidon," she started slowly, "this crying here, you know, it's gonna ruin your tough demon boy image. What would your father say? And where the hell am I, anyway?"  
  
Raidon knew she was right. It was the human in him that controlled him, not the demon. Which seemed the opposite from her father's old situation. It had definitely been Inu-Yasha's demon side that controlled him, not his human.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kagami. You don't know how long I have been here… waiting by your side… waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Kagami's eyes softened. "I haven't been asleep that long, have I?"  
  
"Ah… no. I can't remember. Maybe a day and a night and this morning, I know. Gods… my mother healed you. She didn't tell me how or with what, though. I'm just so happy… so, so happy," he said.  
  
Kagami smiled. "That's nice. I am too. Uh… where am I, again?"  
  
"My house. I'll explain everything to you. After you collapsed, I challenged the Inuzuma brothers… and, ah, defeated them. Afterwords, Sango brought both of us back to her village. You were deathly ill, poisoned by someone, who knows? When I woke up from sleeping there, I took her over here and hoped that my father would heal you or at least find someone to heal you," he said grimly. "But my mother did, and said you would wake in at least a day… and you did, you have. Thank the gods that you have."  
  
"You were worried, huh?" she grinned.  
  
His eyes snapped open wide and he looked at her seriously. "Kagami, my friend, you have no idea of how worried I was. Everybody was counting on me… Kazuo, Sango, Miroku… your parents… every- "  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Slow it, demon boy!" Kagami said suddenly, her voice sounding how it usually did. "What do you mean, 'my parents'?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You do not know, of course. Your parents came here looking for you. Apparently they knew about your coming here somehow. I promised them I would take care of you. Get your rest all of today, and this next morning I shall- "  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Kagami interrupted again. "What do you mean, 'this next morning'? I wanna go now, Raidon!"  
  
Raidon shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not. At least not until tonight, or this evening. I am going to fetch you some food, so stay here and do not leave this room. I can't risk you being kidnapped again." They both smiled.  
  
The young demon hopped out of the room, literally, and ran down the halls with such enthusiasm he nearly could have caused a tornado. Smelling his mother out, he tore into her room, standing triumphantly inside the doorway.  
  
"Mother!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what? She's awake, Kagami's awake! Awake, I tell you, and alive and breathing and it is all so wonderful!"  
  
Rin stared at him, then smiled delightedly. "O Raidon, that is so wonderful! Is she doing well, then?"  
  
"She is doing ever so wonderful, Mother, thank you ever so much!" Raidon knelt beside her and hugged her warmly. "How did you heal her?"  
  
"Ohh, that's a little secret of my own," she winked at him.  
  
"Secret?" he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"If I told you, it would not be a secret!" she laughed. "I suppose you want some food for your friend. Go sit by her and I shall prepare something for her. Go on now, I do not mind a bit. Go along!"  
  
"Thank you, Mother!" Raidon said, bowing, and left the room.  
  
Rin shook her head at the eager and bouncy antics of her usually serious son. This girl of his was certainly a miracle maker, that was for certain. She would have to speak with this Kagami later on. But now she should speak with her husband, who had been hiding behind a curtain the whole time.  
  
"What do you think of that, Sesshoumaru-sama? He is completely and utterly in love with this girl, it appears to me," she said to her husband.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat next to her, arms folded in a formal manner, as it was with him always. "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Rin sighed. "Our baby boy is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday that he was eating, playing, and throwing up on Jaken!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her blanky, of which he received a hysterical giggle from his still young wife. "Please do not giggle so insanely like that."  
  
"Sorry," she stopped, but still smiled. "She really makes him feel good, though! He can be so moody, but this girl makes him happy! I think it is lovely. You did not sense any demon in her, though?"  
  
"No, I did not. That must mean Inu-Yasha really did become fully human. However, this girl is different. She has a strange and potent power within her; I can sense it."  
  
Rin was silent. She then spoke, asking: "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you not use the Tenseiga on Kagami?"  
  
He looked at Rin impassively and turned his face away. "Do not ask me that again, Rin."  
  
And she didn't.  
  
1 I  
  
It was the next morning, and Kagami was ready to go home. She was in high spirits, feeling healthy and happy. Raidon was also in high spirits, glad that his cousin was safe and strong. They had both had a large and hardy breakfast and were no ready to leave.  
  
"It's such a gorgeous day!" Kagami stretched her arms, smiling from ear to ear. "Isn't it gorgeous, Raidon? Huh, huh, huh? Isn't it?"  
  
Raidon rolled his eyes; a foreboding feeling telling him that Kagami was going to be especially hyper today. He nodded, nevertheless, and readied himself to leave. He kissed his mother on her cheek and bowed to Sesshoumaru politely.  
  
"I shall see you later today or possibly tomorrow. I want to make sure that Kagami will arrive safely and stay safe with her own parents," Raidon said.  
  
"Go then, and have a safe trip!" Rin said, slightly bowing her head. "I'll see you later then, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Kagami."  
  
Raidon picked Kagami up, nodded to his parents, and jumped off into the forest.  
  
"You're so great, Raidon. I can't believe you actually risked taking me to your father's place again!" Kagami said.  
  
He blushed. "Yeah, well, I wasn't about to let you die."  
  
"Thanks a ton, buddy," she said, grinning.  
  
"You are welcome," he blushed even deeper.  
  
"Ahh, Raidon's a-blushing!" She laughed heartily.  
  
"Oh, shush."  
  
"Say, you know what made me wake up?" she asked him, a dreamy look coming over her.  
  
"What?" he replied, very curious.  
  
"Your singing!" she giggled. "I heard you singing—your voice is simply gorgeous—my favorite song. 'Impossibility', right? I remember when I taught you that song. I can't believe you remembered it! I used to play that song for you all the time, Raidon and so many others songs, too. We had a blast!"  
  
Raidon laughed. "Yeah, we sure did."  
  
"Heh, we sound like we're eighty years old. It was only a couple years ago."  
  
"When I am eighty, I shall still look like I am now. You, however, are the unfortunate one…" Raidon teased her.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You'll die eventually, sorry to burst your bubble." She smacked his head playfully, causing him to teeter in the air, but Raidon landed on the ground and sprang back into the sky again.  
  
"Be careful! I could have dropped you. Flying does not come easy to me," Raidon scolded her.  
  
"Raidon, I have an important question to ask you," Kagami announced.  
  
"Please do," he said.  
  
"What happened to… to Makato?"  
  
Raidon immediately landed on the ground, and stood Kagami up by his side. Looking off into the horizon, he felt a sad feeling overwhelm him. How could he tell Kagami? He wasn't even sure of what happened to Makato Inuzuma.  
  
"I… do not remember, Kagami. I'm sorry."  
  
"R-right. I was just a l-little curious. That's all… it's not important or anything," Kagami looked at her feet, seeming a little suspicious.  
  
Raidon nodded silently. They stood uncomfortably for a few moments, taking in the earth, the wind, and the other person standing next to them. Kagami sighed, and rested a gentle hand on Raidon's shoulder.  
  
"Let's keep on going, okay?" She smiled the best she could, but it looked more like a wince to Raidon. Wincing himself, he took Kagami on his back and flew off again.  
  
2 I  
  
A certain young demon burst into Sango and Miroku's home, scaring ten years' off of Sango's life. Kazuo, of course, made no reaction at all.  
  
"Oh, hello Shippou, how are you?" Kazuo said, smiling at him.  
  
"I-I… smelled K-Kagome and Inu-Yasha!" he gasped, and sat down exhausted next to Sango.  
  
"So you rushed home because you smelled them?" asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, of course!" he nodded. "Where are they?"  
  
"On a walk, I think. Miroku is with them. Where have you been, anyway? You're always so mysterious, disappearing every now and then." Sango eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Shippou blushed violently. "Er, uh, ah—no where! N-no where a-a-at all! Really, ah heh heh."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes. "I'm certain. The ridiculous way you're acting now ensure me even more that you're not up to something."  
  
Shippou shrugged, grinning like a cheshire cat. Just then a hefty noise was heard outside, sounding something like flesh hitting flesh. Whoever guessed, they guessed right—Miroku proved to still be just like he was twenty years ago: a pervert.  
  
"Honestly, Miroku!" Kagome walked inside, all huffy and red. "Do you have to do things like that? I mean, I thought- you're so… aaagggh!"  
  
"Kagome-san!" Shippou hurled himself on her, knocking them both down to the ground.  
  
"Eeek!" she shrieked, wondering what could possibly be on top of her. "Oh! Oh, my goodness, it's little Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome-san, I'm so happy you're back! Is Inu-Yasha here too? Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but I was busy. So where is he? How have you been? How is he? What are you doing here, anyway? And where's—"  
  
"Shippou, calm down! And, ah, please get off me." Kagome brushed herself off.  
  
"Heh, heh, sorry!" Shippou removed himself, but his eyes glinted excitedly.  
  
"My goodness, you've grown up so nicely!" Kagome said. "What a handsome young demon!"  
  
Shippou blushed. "Er, thank you Kagome-san! Say, where's Kagami? I'd think you two would be together right now."  
  
"Oh… you don't know, do you," she said sadly. "Kagami got sick, and Raidon took her back to his home so he could heal her."  
  
"What?!" he yelled. "How come I didn't know about this?"  
  
"Maybe because you like to sneak off all the time," Sango said, "and you never tell us where you go!"  
  
Shippou blushed even harder. "Oh, yes, well, ah, heh heh heh! That's kindof, erm, private… yes, definitely private-like business. Ahem." He coughed.  
  
Sango eyed him with suspicion. "Hmm… I'm going to get it out of you one of these days!"  
  
"Yes! well, I hope that Kagami is all right. Raidon better be taking care of her," she threatened, "for his own sake."  
  
3 I  
  
"Raidon! Be careful of that tree! Ack!" Kagami yelled, pulling on his black tail.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it, Kagami, don't do that or I really will crash into the tree!" he barked at her. "Really, I know what I am doing! You've never learned how to fly, and it is not an easy task."  
  
"Sorry, Rai-kun," she grinned sheepishly. "I'm a little bit on edge, today. I'm nervous about my parents. My mom will probably start crying, and my dad will start yelling. It's only been a few days, but I feel incredibly close to Sango, Miroku, Kazuo and Shippou for some reason. How about you?"  
  
"Well, not really," he answered. "But I do trust them."  
  
"Hey!" she said suddenly. "There's the village!"  
  
"So it is." Raidon bounced off the ground, flying over into the middle of the village. "Get off, then."  
  
"Mom!" she yelled, running the direction of Sango's hut. "Dad!"  
  
"Kagami!" someone else yelled at her, and ran over, hugging her tightly. It was Inu-Yasha. "Kagami, oh, thank gods you're all right!"  
  
"Daddy!" she squealed happily. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"Damn it, where's that bastard 'friend' of yours!" he barked at her.  
  
"Dad! Don't talk about him that way, he saved my life twice!"  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to rip his face off!"  
  
"Kagami!" She saw her mother running torward her, tears running down Kagome's face. "Oh, you're all right, you're all right!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm great," Kagami smiled, embracing her mother.  
  
"What happened? I want to know everything, right from the beginning!" she said.  
  
"Okay, okay! Can we go inside, first?" Kagami asked. "I'll tell you everything."  
  
3.1 I  
  
*Impossibility is a song by that wonderful band, RemyZero! They also did the theme song for Smallville, Save Me. It's a great song, and it's on their cd The Golden Hum. (^_^) Go buy if you like Save Me! Wonderful, wonderful cd!!  
  
I hope this chapter was all right. It took me forever to finish it. I do hope more people read this as time passes! *sniffs* Anyways, I have no idea what'll happen in the next chapter. Since I haven't gotten many reviews, I'm not going to rush it. But it's not like I won't finish the story! I think it'll go for about twenty chapters. Ciao! 


	7. The Sincere One

Impossibility  
  
The Sincere One  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're an idiot, you know that? I can't believe that Hakima is actually dead. I think it's time you explained everything that has happened, then!" Makato's elder half-sister, Anzu, was scolding him badly even after three days. He had crawled over to her estate in a pathetic state after his battle with that one demon, who was apparently a friend of Kagami's.  
  
Anzu was pretty, sweet, kind and loving. Right now, she may be pretty but certainly not in a good mood. Flicking her long, honey-colored braid over her shoulder, she fixed an herbal drink for her little brother. Anzu had apricot-colored skin with graceful tattoos on her face, hands, and legs. She was a fire demon, and displayed her full amount of powers when she lost her temper, which wasn't very often.  
  
"I know it smells bad, but drink it up," she said, sighing. "Now, explain."  
  
"I already told you what happened, Anzu!" Makato snapped impatiently. He sniffed the cup and his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"No, you didn't! I know that's not all of it, so explain right now. I had to send a- ah, um, a friend away because of your situation," she snapped back at him.  
  
Makato raised an eyebrow. "And who was that demon, anyway? What was his name?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," she blushed, fumbling with her hair. "Talk. Now."  
  
Makato sighed. "What do you want to know, exactly?"  
  
"Who was the demon who attacked you? And why did he?"  
  
"I told you that I didn't know! Anzu, you've been interrogating me for two days straight!" Grumbling, he set the untouched cup down, silently refusing to drink it.  
  
"Drink that up! It's good for you," Anzu ordered him.  
  
"I won't! It's disgusting, and besides, I'm already totally healed. I don't need it," he said.  
  
They went through a short period of silence in which Anzu stared at her brother intensely. Makato tried to ignore her, but he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I know you know why he attacked you," she declared.  
  
"Fine! I partly know why that half-demon piece of shit attacked me!" Makato stood up, slamming his fist down on a table. "I think it has something do with a girl that I… I… uh, captured. He was probably her friend and trying to rescue her!"  
  
"And so all of the sudden he turned into a full demon and killed all of your brothers? How did you survive? Excuse me for saying so, but you're the weakest of them… Or were."  
  
Makato blushed. "Yes, I know. He went into this phase of fury, that demon boy. He turned into a pure demon, and then attacked all of us! Hakima was killed first, and then Yoshino and Nada. I fought him for a while and then blacked out. He must have thought I died, and then left. I have no idea who he was…"  
  
"You do too!" Anzu shouted, suddenly standing up before him. "Who was he? Who!"  
  
"Fine! I think he was Sesshoumaru-sama's son!" Makato yelled back at her.  
  
Anzu gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. "You really are an idiot, Makato." She shook her head. "How could you attack the great demon lord's son? He'll probably destroy your whole estate, now!"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm sick of your bickering. Besides, I can defend myself," he sat down and turned his face away proudly.  
  
Anzu looked at him very skeptically. "Sure. And his half-demon son just beat the crap out of you, there's no way you can't beat Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" he shouted at her, standing up and stalking away in fit of fury.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes. "And just who is this girl, anyway?" she called after him.  
  
"And just who was that boy?" he said back at her.  
  
Well, he's got me there, she thought. Anzu picked up the herb drink she had made, tasted it, and dumped it out in a hurry. No wonder Makato made such a fuss whenever she made him one. They tasted positively bitter!  
  
Makato sat on the edge of a window, watching the vast forest. How dare Anzu treat him like some poor human waif. It was degrading and humiliating… if Hakima had seen him being treated like this, Makato would have never lived it down. But, Anzu was right about one thing. Makato had been stupid.  
  
Kagami was probably dead by now, and who knew about the demon boy. Makato couldn't stop thinking about her exotic nature, her bright, round eyes and her silky hair. How she stood up to him, how her spirit couldn't be crushed excited Makato in a way that he had never felt. Kagami was the piece of his heart that had been missing. And now… now she was gone. Due to Hakima.  
  
Makato was glad his elder brother was gone, almost. He was a relentless and uncaring bastard, as Makato had always told him from time to time. Makato still couldn't believe that Hakima had poisoned Kagami. It blew his mind away that he would be so stupid as to do such a thing.  
  
Damn him. Damn Hakima.  
  
"Makato…" Anzu's voice said softly from behind him.  
  
"Go away, Anzu. I don't feel like this right now. Okay?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell about that boy today," she said.  
  
Makato raised his eyebrow, turning around to look at Anzu. "Do you now? And why would that be? You want to know something from me?"  
  
Anzu smiled, almost apologetically. "No, I just want to let you know. He's been… well, courting me, I guess you could say, for the past few months. He's a fox demon, and his name is Shippou. I really do like him, and I hope to mate him someday soon."  
  
"Really?" Makato smiled. "That… is very interesting."  
  
Anzu blushed. "Well, I suppose that he's thinking of it too."  
  
"Anzu… I know you want to know about the girl," Makato sighed.  
  
"I most certainly do. Now spill it out!"  
  
He grinned. "Fine, fine. Her name is Kagami, and she's a human girl. Hakima poisoned her, and I started to fight him… but then the boy came along and attacked us. But, Anzu, this Kagami girl is amazing. She's like no one I've ever met… I… I…"  
  
"Love her? You do, don't you. Oh my god, you're not ready for this," Anzu sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"What?!" Makato shouted. "Of course I don't… I don't l-l-loo…. You know! I don't, I don't. How can you say that…"  
  
"Because you obviously do!" she protested.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"You know, that's your favorite sentence." Anzu scowled at him. "By the way, Shippou is coming over today. He should be here any minute."  
  
"Actually, I just arrived a moment ago. You seemed in such deep talk I didn't want to disturb you," a voice above them said.  
  
Anzu screamed, and Makato almost fell out of the window.  
  
"My god, Anzu! I didn't know you could scream like that!" Shippou winked at her, and hopped inside. "Sorry about scaring you."  
  
"Er, uh, Shippou! You were eavesdropping on us!" Anzu scolded him.  
  
"Sorry, Anzu," he shrugged. "By the way, Makato, I couldn't help but to overhear you—" Anzu snorted at this—"mention someone. I believe that you said Kagami is her name?"  
  
Makato looked suspiciously at the cheeky fox. "So what if I did?"  
  
"Well, I know her," Shippou grinned.  
  
Makato's eyes went wide with shock. "What?! You know her? Is she alive? Where is she? How is she doing?"  
  
"Hold it, hold it!" Shippou held up his hand. "First I want to know what you want with her! Are you responsible for poisoning her?"  
  
"N-no… I… it was my elder brother who poisoned her. Please, Shippou- san, I'm begging you. You have to take me to Kagami. I have to see her again…"  
  
The serious look that fell over Makato's face was noticeably sincere. Shippou studied him up and down for a moment, and then nodded acceptingly.  
  
"All right, but why do you want to see her?"  
  
"I… I can't tell you."  
  
"Do you want to hurt her? And Raidon? If you try anything funny-" he accused Makato.  
  
But the other demon protested loudly, saying, "Of course not! I would never do such a thing to Kagami!"  
  
"He loves her," Anzu said simply.  
  
"I do not love her!" Makato roared. "I… I just have to see if she's all right. And who's Raidon?"  
  
"You know, Raidon. I believe he attacked you, didn't he?"  
  
"Oh," Makato stomach sank. "So that's what his name is. It's true… he is Sesshoumaru's son."  
  
"Wonderful," Anzu mumbled.  
  
"If I take you with me, do you swear not to try and fight with Raidon, Kagami, or anyone else? And promise to leave if you're told to. Especially if Kagami wants you to go."  
  
"I swear I do, Shippou!" Makato said, exasperated. "Why don't you believe me? I'm not completely like my family."  
  
"All right then. I take you with," Shippou agreed. "But tomorrow. Tonight I'm visiting with your sister!" He winked at Makato, who was almost breaking down from frustration.  
  
1 I  
  
"Shippou! May we leave now?" Makato yelled to the older demon, who was taking his time at getting ready. It was the next day, and the last Inuzuma boy was impatient to leave.  
  
"Just a minute!" He shouted back, and Makato heard some rustling and muffled movements. He didn't have to guess what Anzu and Shippou were most likely doing.  
  
"Shippou!! Stop doing that with Anzu! You'll have other chances!" Makato roared at him through the door.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Shippou grumbled, and started to actually get ready. He came out looking very pleased with himself, and Anzu was right behind him with the same expression on her face.  
  
"Well, then, Anzu, I'll come see you again soon…" Shippou kissed her hand gallantly. She giggled, and they kissed each other, getting caught up in a passionate embrace that was starting to annoy Makato.  
  
"Will you two cut it out!" he barked at them, pulling Shippou away.  
  
Anzu was extremely annoyed. "Oh, you'll be doing this someday, too… probably with Kagami, too."  
  
Shippou snorted. "Not if Inu-Yasha is around!"  
  
"I give up," Makato grumbled, stalking off.  
  
"That's a good thing! Inu-Yasha is very nasty, even when he's human. Especially when it comes to protecting his daughter. Or even his wife!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Well, my dear one," Shippou said to Anzu, "we shall meet again."  
  
"We better meet again," Anzu giggled. "Or I'll come after you!"  
  
After a long, tedious goodbye (well, only to Makato) Shippou and Makato finally left. "Goodbye, Shippou! Makato, you better not cause any trouble!" Anzu yelled after them. "I love you both!"  
  
"Makato, what exactly are your intentions?" Shippou asked after about an hour and a half of travel.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"What are your intentions?"  
  
"Of what?" Makato grew weary of Shippou's interrogations.  
  
"Of Kagami," Shippou glared at Makato.  
  
"I just want to see her."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I've told you too many times before, Shippou!" Makato snapped.  
  
"Tell me again."  
  
"I'm sick of your interrogations, Shippou. Leave me be and mind your own business."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, it is my business. Kagami is the daughter of two good friends of mine, and you are Anzu's brother. How are you two connected, anyway? She told me you were only half-siblings."  
  
"We have the same mother," Makato sighed. "Well, did. You see, Hakima is only my half-brother—Anzu told you of him, I'm very sure. Anzu and Hakima were somewhat close, even though they weren't related by blood. It was a strange relationship between them. Our mother was first with Anzu's father, then came to my father, Inuzuma, and birthed me with him. She wasn't the mother of my three deceased brothers. I didn't know about Anzu for quite a while, however. When my father died, he left the estate to Hakima. I was so upset of not having any parents left—at this time, I was just a pup—I ran away. Eventually I came across Anzu's small home, and she recognized me. The last and first time she met me was after I had been born."  
  
"Your mother isn't alive any longer?"  
  
"No. She died giving birth to me."  
  
"What?" Shippou was shocked. "A demon died giving birth? How the hell can that be?"  
  
"I have no idea. It's probably not true, but I suppose I'll never know now that Hakima is dead. He was the one who told me that. My father always refused to talk of the subject. Once I asked him and he turned on me with this great anger in his eyes… and he almost hurt me greatly. Struck me once, then threw me out of his room. I was so frightened of this situation I never mentioned her to anyone until after Inuzuma died. It wasn't strange for me to hear that she died in childbirth, for I didn't know much back then. As time passed I found that it is impossible for a demon to die from giving birth. I suppose Hakima was lying."  
  
"Wouldn't Anzu know?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Oh," Makato blinked. "Shit, I can't believe I never thought of that."  
  
Shippou grinned. "There, there it is." He pointed ahead to a small human community. "We'll be there in a moment. No funny stuff, now."  
  
It was strange for Makato to walk through a village full of humans who stared at him intensely. He simply held his head high and strode on proudly. To his relief, oddly, they reached the correct hut (Makato could smell Kagami in it) and Shippou motioned for him to stay behind. But before he could enter the door, someone burst through it in a frenzy.  
  
"Shippou!?" Raidon yelled, standing tensely in the doorway. "What the hell is he doing here?" He noticed Makato, who was standing with his arms folded. Makato looked at him coolly, even though he recognized his brothers' murderer.  
  
"Raidon! Calm down, and get back inside now!" Shippou stood in front of the young half-demon, ready to stop him from attacking Makato.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Raidon almost screamed in his face. "He almost killed Kagami, he tried to kill me, and he's nothing but trouble. Get him out of here now…" he growled ferociously.  
  
"Raidon, what's wrong?"  
  
It was she. Makato's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his face flush every so slightly. Her voice was like chimes ringing, her skin so smooth like a pearl, and her hair was black as a raven's feathers. Her lips made a perfect kiss, and her body set Makato's on scalding fire.  
  
"Kagami!" He cried out before he could stop himself.  
  
Her eyes went wide with shock when she saw who had spoken her name, and gasped loudly. "M-Makato? I thought you died!"  
  
Raidon's eyes burned with hatred, and he flinched at Kagami's words. Trembling with fury, he pushed Shippou away angrily. Launching himself at Makato, he yelled out, "This time you will die, damn it!"  
  
  
  
1.1 I  
  
Whoo-hoo! I actually got this chapter done!! Allrighty, I hope you still like this story. I just got a really good burst of an idea, and I'll be using it in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Name Meanings—  
  
Kagami: mirror  
  
Raidon: thunder god  
  
Makato: sincere  
  
Kazuo: something like "first son" or "peaceful man." "Peaceful man" was my intention.  
  
Anzu: apricot  
  
Next: Raidon vs. Makato- again!! And then the beginning of the plot of this story… (finally!!) Anzu tells a secret. 


	8. Anzu's Explanation and Rin's Secret

Impossibility  
  
Anzu's Explanation and Rin's Secret  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Raidon could lay a finger on Makato, a flaming ball singed the air between them. Makato knew who threw the ball between them—it had to be Anzu. And he was right, for his sister jumped in between them, her body glowing with fire. She proceeded to kick Raidon in his face, and then Makato in his stomach.  
  
"Makato, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him, everyone around her very surprised at her actions (most of whom had no idea who she was). "I don't you not to do anything stupid!"  
  
Makato, still trying to catch his breath, tried to reply. "I-I... d- in't… start it. H-he," He pointed at Raidon, "did."  
  
"Oh," Anzu sighed.  
  
"Anzu!" Shippou said shrilly. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Anzu looked at him sheepishly. "We-ll… I kinda followed you. I was afraid that Makato might do—"  
  
"What the fuck, Anzu?" Makato seemed to have recovered, and was now standing, and very angry with his sister. "You think you can just follow me around, watching me as if I was a fucking kid? What the hell is wrong with you! You can't control my life, you can't watch over me every second, and you can't treat me like you have been!!" Electricity sparked around him as fire was coiling from Anzu's toes to her fingers.  
  
"Makato, please…" Anzu looked embaressed.  
  
"Please? Please what, Anzu? All my life I've been mistreated! I haven't been as strong as my brothers were, I'm not that great a fighter, my morals are weak and pathetic, I've done all the wrongs that someone else actually has—" everyone was staring in shock at Raidon right now, and the others had come out of the hut—"I poisoned and almost killed Kagami, which I would never do! Hakami did that, not I! I was trying to protect her, and yet that damn half-demon son a bitch over there attacked me for something I didn't do. I'm sick of it now, and you're going to start treating me differently from now on! Differently… yes, very much so…" Makato mumbled to himself, sizzling with horrible rage. He ran off suddenly, over to the woods and disappeared.  
  
"Makato!" Kagami ran after him, but was stopped by Raidon.  
  
"Leave him alone, Kagami, I—"  
  
"No, Raidon, let her go," Shippou said, letting Kagami free to go after Makato.  
  
"Makato?" Kagami called. "Where are you, Makato?" She jumped as a twig snapped behind her. Turning around, she found who she was looking for.  
  
"What do you want, Kagami?" He asked her testily.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing…" She smiled wryly at him.  
  
Makato blushed, holding his head high. "I-I wanted to see you, Kagami… I…"  
  
Kagami didn't know what came over her, but she went up to Makato and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. "I'm glad you're not dead. I thought you were," she whispered. "Makato…"  
  
He slid his arms carefully around her waist. "I'm glad you're not dead. I was horrified once I learned that Hakima had… poisoned you. Oh, Kagami." Makato held her head up and kissed her. It was an intense kiss, and the only part of her body that Kagami moved was her lips. She felt limp, but it was as if she was floating on a cloud with Makato's arms around her.  
  
The kiss finally ended, Makato and Kagami both looking into each other's eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Kagami."  
  
Kagami blushed, not sure if she felt the same way. "Makato, please come back. Raidon won't attack you again if I stop him. It'll be all right, I promise. Okay?"  
  
Makato nodded reluctantly. "Well, fine then. Let's go."  
  
1 I  
  
In a cave, there was a cold creature. His heart was made of ice, and he was seeking raw power. This creature, this demon, had been searching for a very long time… almost two decades by now. But he was growing stronger, almost strong enough to move around. As soon as his next victim came around—which would be very soon—he would be able to move. And he would be able to find the jewel, the power that he had been looking for. The girl held it, and he would take it from her, leaving her rotten. The other girl, however… she was trouble, along with the boy. But then, there were two boys now. Both very powerful, and he didn't know what trouble that they could cause. But the power grew more potent each day, cemented inside a tiny orb of rock… and it would belong to no one else but him.  
  
1.1 I  
  
"Makato, I'm afraid that I just didn't follow you today. Right after you and Shippou left," Anzu let out a wavering sigh, "I felt a great disturbance. I never told you this before, but our mother was a mystic demon. That is, she could tell the future and read peoples' lives. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she was one of the only demons left in the world with this kind of blood in her. I inherited the gift from her, and I can feel and see things like she did. I know you can too, but not as strongly."  
  
"And what does this have to do with anything?" Makato asked unsteadily. He was uncomfortable with Kagami's parents, Raidon, and all of the other people listening to them.  
  
"This disturbance I felt is not exactly good," Anzu said. "It involves everyone here, too. Kagami, Raidon… you're going to be involved in a great battle."  
  
Makato snorted out loud, to which he received a scorching finger in his side. It was quite painful for him.  
  
"Damn it, Anzu, what the hell was that for?" He barked at her.  
  
"You don't believe me," she scowled. "In a minute you will, though. Like I said, all three of you are going to be in a great battle. Yes, Makato, you're one of the three. And there are one or two others along with you. Kagami, I have some bad news for you…"  
  
"Huh? What d'ya mean, 'bad news'?" Kagami tensed, rushing into conclusions right away. "I mean, I'm not going to die, am I? I'm not gonna—"  
  
"No, Kagami, I doubt that you are," Anzu interrupted the girl's rants. "I'm afraid that there's a dark presence looking for great power… and that great power, Kagami, is inside of you right now. I… I'm not quite sure what it is, but it has something to do with the… oh, what's it called? The shikon jewel. That's it, and—"  
  
"What?!" Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all yelled out at the same time.  
  
Anzu looked greatly annoyed. "I wish you would all shut up and just listen to me until I finish! Now please keep those mouths shut unless it's a matter of life and death. Now then, Kagami, this power has just been inserted inside you recently. If it is removed, you are going to die. But, there is someone who you can go to that can remove it without you dying. After you've done this, you must destroy the power. I'm afraid I don't know how to do that, and you'll have to figure it out on your own. Does everyone understand that, then?"  
  
They all nodded, except for Kagome and Inu-Yasha, whose mouths were gaping open.  
  
"Um, Mom, Dad?" Kagami waved her hand in front of their eyes. "It's all right, really. I mean, I don't get any of this at all, but we'll figure a way out to… uh, figure everything… out. Okay?"  
  
"There's no way my little daughter is going to some nut to have this… this… power taken out of her!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Anzu. "How do you know it won't kill her if this guy does it, anyway? Who is he anyway?"  
  
"I believe his name is… Iku. I've never met him, I don't know what he's like, but I've heard of him and where he lives."  
  
"How do you know he even exists?" Sango asked.  
  
"…" Anzu was silent. "W-well, I-I really… don't. Ah, heh heh."  
  
"Oh, wonderful, dear sister, just wonderful," Makato sneered. "We're going to chase after someone who we don't even know exists. We don't even know if we can trust him. In fact, we don't even know if he can get whatever is in Kagami out of her without killing her!"  
  
Anzu sighed. "I'm pretty sure he is alive, but I could be wrong. I know you can trust him, and I think he can help Kagami."  
  
Kagami nodded. "Then tell us where he is. I want this thing out of me!"  
  
"No, Kagami," Kagome put her hand on her daughter. "I don't know about this…"  
  
"Kagome-san," Raidon said, "I will go with Kagami, of course, and protect her as best I possibly can. I swear that she will be safe with me."  
  
Kagome nodded, looking somewhat dazed. Inu-Yasha took his wife's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Okay, Raidon. I'll take you and my daughter's word that you're nothing like Sesshoumaru. If she gets hurt, I'll kill you," Inu-Yasha informed the young half-demon.  
  
"R-right…" Raidon sweated.  
  
"Makato," Anzu said, "you're going with them." He didn't argue with her.  
  
"Mother, I'm back! I have those herbs you wanted for Kagami…" Kazuo came inside, and noticed that everyone was silently staring at him. He also noticed the two newcomers. "Umm, did I miss something?"  
  
"You're it!" Anzu suddenly cried out, pointing at Kazuo with a sudden but glorious revelation.  
  
"Huh?" Kazuo looked shocked. "What did I do?"  
  
"Boy, what is your name?" she asked him.  
  
"Uhh… Kazuo."  
  
"You are Sango's son, correct? Well, Sango, I'm afraid your son is the other one who is involved. Kazuo, you are going with Kagami and Raidon and Makato as well," Anzu announced.  
  
"Uhh…" Kazuo was extremely confused. "Well, okay."  
  
"You must leave as soon as possible. Take weapons, food, and a few extra garments, just in case."  
  
They all stood up to get ready and started moving around, making preparations. Poor Kazuo turned to Shippou and whispered, "Where am I going?"  
  
1.2 I  
  
It was a day later, and the four chosen were walking in the direction that Anzu had pointed them in. One of the "adults" had been sent along with them, Shippou. There had been a very intense, nervous silence between Raidon and Makato since they had left. Kagami walked in between them, hoping that another scuffle could be prevented.  
  
Kagami had just been thinking about Makato's feelings, when Raidon suddenly stopped, raising his arm in front of Kagami to stop her.  
  
"What is it, Raidon?" Kagami asked curiously.  
  
"I smell…" He mumbled.  
  
Raidon jumped up over Kagami and Makato's head, landing behind some bushes. He stuck his hand inside of it, grabbing an unknown figure from inside it. Jumping back over to his cousin, Raidon held in his hands a small, ugly and green toad-like demon.  
  
"Hello, Jaken," Raidon said a little too pleasantly. Jaken let out a little "eep!" of fear, shrinking down cowardly. "And what might you be doing here, stalking us? Has my father sent you? Or maybe you're just too curious for your own good."  
  
"W-well, Lord Raidon," Jaken stuttered. "I-I… guess I'm t-t-too curious f- for my own good, eh?"  
  
Raidon shook him, hard, and scowled at the little ugly creature. "Damn it, Jaken, don't play games with me! I don't need a baby-sitter, and you be sure to tell my father that when you come crashing into his room…"  
  
"C-crashing, my Lord?" Jaken squeaked fearfully.  
  
"Yes," Raidon grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "When I throw your from here over to his domain."  
  
"B-but Lord Raidon—!"  
  
"Or, if you prefer," Raidon drawled, "you could tell me what you're doing spying on us."  
  
Jaken sighed, and decided to give in. "Well, my Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to find out what you were doing… and since your mother was worried sick about you… he ordered me to lead you home."  
  
"Well, go tell him that he can kiss his ass," Raidon dropped Jaken on the ground. "I'm not— um, wait a minute. What was that about my mother?"  
  
"Miss Rin wants you home. She's literally worried sick about you. She's had a fever for a day or more. She keeps asking for you, Lord Raidon."  
  
Raidon sighed, torn between his duty to save Kagami, and his duty to his mother. "Kagami, would you mind if I stopped to see my mother."  
  
Kagami shook her head. "Of course not, and I'll go with you, too!"  
  
"No, Kagami, I'll catch up with you later on, all right?" Raidon said irritably.  
  
"Raidon, don't argue with me. Your mother took care of me and healed me, and I want to go and take care of her."  
  
The young half-demon shifted uncomfortably, pondering over the situation. His lord father had let Kagami in once, so perhaps he would let her in again… but with another human, and two other demons? The more Raidon was involved with Kagami, the more he felt his courage build. She filled a spot in his heart that no one else could. But what did she feel for him?  
  
"Raidon," Kazuo said, "are we going to get to see your home?"  
  
Raidon grinned at the quiet Kazuo. "Yes. Jaken, lead the way. And hurry up."  
  
  
  
"You four wait here for a moment," Raidon told his companions, and slipped inside his mother's room. It hadn't taken them long to get to Sesshoumaru's domain.  
  
"Mother?" Raidon said, and his heart took a heavy leap. Rin was lying on her futon, her skin pale and damp, her health faltering. He rushed to his dear mother's side, and gently took up her hand, holding it in both of his hands.  
  
"R-Raidon?" she slowly turned her head. "Raidon… it's you. I was afraid you wouldn't make it back in time."  
  
"Mother, where's Father? He should be caring for you," Raidon said.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm sick. I've kept it from him, but I don't know if he… he can tell anyway."  
  
"Mother, why are you keeping it from him?" Raidon asked her, shocked that she would try and do such a thing. Rin usually never kept anything from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Because… it'll be too much pain for him. He is not as strong… as you think, Raidon. Now, listen to me. There's not much time left—"  
  
"Stop it," Raidon snapped at her. "I'm finding father now, and he'll help you. He can use the Tenseiga, mother, can't he?"  
  
Rin sighed wearily. "But, just let me explain something to you, Raidon. Sesshoumaru is not at home, anyway. He was out looking for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, Raidon, listen to me," she begged him, and he consented silently. "Good. Now then, this involves Kagami a great deal. When she came here a few days ago, when she was horribly ill… I realized that she could not survive. I knew she couldn't die, however, because of you. I had to save her, and I knew only one way. There was a jewel that has been in my possession for quite some time. I held it to Kagami's throat, and she absorbed it inside her body. This is keeping her alive right now, for the time being."  
  
"Mother, I… what is this jewel called?"  
  
"It is called… the…" Rin started coughing.  
  
"Don't talk!" Raidon panicked, holding her hand even tighter. "It's okay, mother. We're searching for a man called Iku, who can get the jewel out of Kagami without harming her."  
  
Rin sighed. "Iku… oh, good. You can trust him. Do what he says. Tell him that Rin says… she says that he must find a way to split the jewel so that… that the dark one can't find it."  
  
Raidon was extremely confused and irritated. "Mother, who is the dark one? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You promise you'll tell Iku?" Rin asked, and Raidon nodded quickly. "Good. A night or so ago, I had a horrible dream. The dark one came to me and fed me poison in my dreams. Raidon… I am going to die. Don't say anything, you cannot prevent it. You must not let the dark one get a hold of the jewel. He will become too powerful then. Always travel together, and make sure that Kagami is always being watched."  
  
"Mother, I can find a way to heal you. You'll be fine, I—"  
  
Rin cut him off, sighing loudly. "No! Raidon, you cannot find a way. It is inevitable that I am going to die. Please, don't fight it. It's my time to go, anyway. I'll go join my family. They were killed when I was just a little girl, you know, when they died. But I found Sesshoumaru, and we made a family together. Raidon, please respect your father. He is a better person than you think he is."  
  
"Mother…"  
  
"One more thing, Raidon… don't lose your temper, when Kagami is in trouble. It is too dangerous…" she said, and went in a spasm of coughs.  
  
Raidon held her hand, feeling frightened, and could feel his face turning white. His mother, the person he loved most in the whole world besides Kagami, was going to die. Sesshoumaru would be his only parent, and he hadn't even felt like a parent to Raidon in the past sixteen years of his life. It was horrifying to try and think what life would be like without Rin there with him, giving him advice in her wise words, and breaking the tension between father and son. She would die, leaving Raidon alone. Die. Rin would die.  
  
Raidon could feel her strength faltering, and wished desperately that Sesshoumaru was here with his sword. Raidon could remember that…  
  
"Mother, didn't Father bring you back to life once when you died… when you were a little girl? He healed you, and he can do it again. Please, let me go get him, Mother!"  
  
"Raidon… my son, I want to go. I've done my job, and I have to leave now. Don't get your father. He couldn't bring me out of this death, anyway. The tenseiga is powerless against the dark one's poison. You don't know how powerful he really is."  
  
Tears were spilling down Raidon's cheeks now. "M-mother, please… Father needs to be by you n-now. Please…"  
  
Rin smiled, closing her eyes. She squeezed her only child's hand, and said, "No, Raidon, I want you and your father to become closer…" She let out a wavering sigh, and left go of Raidon's hand.  
  
"Mother… please, mother," Raidon sniffed. "Mother?" He closely at Rin, whose eyes were closed. Touching her hand, he felt a shock of ice cold against his fingertips. Rin was dead.  
  
1.3 I  
  
Sad, isn't it? I can't believe I just killed Rin off. Boy, is Raidon going to be pissed off now. I wonder how Sesshoumaru will react to Rin's death in the next chapter. Then Raidon, Kagami and the gang will try and find Iku! Who is this guy, anyway, and is he human or demon? Maybe he's both, maybe he's neither. Maybe he doesn't even exist! Anywho, I hope people are reading this damn story… Hmph, I enjoy writing it anyways. Ja mata! (^_^) 


	9. Sesshoumaru Finally Tells a Tale/The Tro...

Impossibility Sesshoumaru Finally Tells a Tale/The Trouble With Love and Family  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagami was worried, to begin with. Raidon had been in his mother's room for over an hour, and absolutely no sound had been coming out of it. She didn't want to disturb them, but if he didn't come out in five minutes she was most definitely going in there. "Relax, Kagami-san," Kazuo smiled at her. "I'm sure everything is fine." Kagami rolled her eyes. Well, Kazuo was the sort of person that you shouldn't listen to. To his advice, that is. Kazuo was. well, how could she put it? An airhead. Yes, he was certainly an airhead at times. Makato had been sitting in a corner, sulking in a dark, cobwebbed part of the room. Shippou was lying near by Kagami, snoring away. Kazuo was kneeling next to him in state of nothingness-he was simply staring at the wall, thinking of (what he always thought of) naught. "I'm going in there!" Kagami announced suddenly, making Kazuo look up at her, and Makato turn around sharply. "Okay," Kazuo shrugged. Pouting, Kagami stalked out the door up to Rin's room. She straightened herself out for a moment, swallowed, and went inside. There was Rin, her whole body covered by a blanket. There was obviously something wrong with this picture, with Raidon kneeling next to her, his face blank, staring down at his lap. A sick, sinking feeling dropped into Kagami's stomach, and she didn't want to even think about what she already knew. "R-Raidon?" she whispered. "What's wrong?" He barely moved at the sound of her voice, but whispered something barely audible. However, Kagami could hear it. She already knew it. "She's. dead." Kagami closed her eyes, and sighed sorrowfully. Rin had been a wonderful lady to know, a loving and beautiful woman. She couldn't believe that Rin was dead. Walking over to Raidon, she wrapped her arms tenderly around him, cradling him in her wings. "It's okay," she whispered to him. "Everything is going to be okay." Raidon freely sobbed into her embrace for the first time. He clung onto her shirt as a baby would, pathetically blubbering. Kagami rocked him back and forth, a few tears spilling down her own cheeks. She felt so sorry for Raidon, to lose the only parent in his whole life. Sesshoumaru, she must say, was not much of a father. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, what would he say to this? How would he react? Would he comfort Raidon, and mourn for himself? Or would he just throw Rin's body into a hole in the ground, say a prayer, and go off to do. whatever Sesshoumaru did? It was at least fifteen or twenty minutes before Raidon's cries died off. He sniffled for a moment of two, breathing heavily. Finally he calmed down, and his fearful grip on Kagami loosened a little. "She's dead," Raidon repeated. "I'm so sorry, Raidon," Kagami stroked his hair. "So am I," he sighed.  
  
I  
  
"L-Lord Raidon, your father. has returned," Jaken stuttered. "Jaken, must you always stammer like that?" Raidon snapped testily. His sadness had turned to irritable anger. Jaken rushed off, and in his place Sesshoumaru stepped through the doorway. "What has happened here?" he demanded. The look on Raidon's face was filled with venomous anger. "You're a fucking bastard, Sesshoumaru." The lord of the western lands was, of course, unperturbed. "I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it. Where is your mother, also?" Raidon was shaking now, and his stare bored into Sesshoumaru, who was now staring back at his son. "She's dead. And it's your fault, damn you. You couldn't sense it if you were sitting right next to her. this is all your fault." Sesshoumaru looked thoroughly shocked. He opened him mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. "How did this happen." "I have no idea!" Raidon snapped. "She kept on talking about some 'dark one,' who poisoned her! If you have any clue about this, you better tell me right away, or I don't know what I'll do." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped upward, looking sharply at his son. "The dark one. this is impossible. I have to be alone for a while. Do not disturb under any circumstances." He swiftly brushed past Raidon, face stoic, and went down the long hall into his room. Raidon's face twisted with fury and disgust, his ears twitching. He swallowed, and straightened himself up. Turning around, he went over to Sesshoumaru's room, and slid the door open. "Sesshoumaru." Raidon whispered, "I need to know what is happening." He shut the door. "I need to know now. Who is this dark one?" Instead of brushing him off like Sesshoumaru always did, he actually answered Raidon's question. "The dark one lived many, many years ago, before I was born. Even before my father was born. He wasn't exactly a demon, but more part demon, part human, and part. monster. He possessed a man's body, a jealous and pathetic human, and they became one along with other demons. There was a woman who existed to kill this creature, her name I momentarily forget. She and the dark one had a seven-day battle, and at the end the dark one was finally destroyed, or so she thought. You see, she had collected her soul together in the form of a jewel, the Shikon Jewel. She had, also, formed the dark one's soul into a jewel as well." Sesshoumaru sighed sorrowfully. "As the Shikon Jewel had powers, so did this jewel. It possesses the great power to heal, and to bring something dead. alive. If you possess it, you are invincible." Raidon stared at him. "I don't believe this. and it's inside of Kagami." Sesshoumaru looked slowly up at him. "I know. You need to find someone to help you." "We know of someone-his name is Iku. We don't know where he is, what he is, if he's even trustworthy, or-or if he exists." "He is trustworthy, and is most certainly alive." "How do you know?" Raidon looked suspicious. "He is the one who gave your mother the jewel." "Oh."  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been annoying Makato greatly for quite a while. The way Raidon looked at her, spoke to her, acted around her was just so. infuriating. There was no denying that Raidon was in love with Kagami, but Makato wasn't sure if Kagami felt the same way. She acted around Raidon as she would a good friend or brother, but Makato still couldn't be sure. He had to her.  
  
Standing up suddenly, Makato decided to go look for Kagami. He found her immediately after walking out of the room, and she was standing in the middle of the hall, ear pressed against Sesshoumaru's room door. "Kagami, don't tell me you actually think that Sesshoumaru can't smell you," Makato said quietly, but the young girl jumped nevertheless. Holding her chest, she tiptoed over to where Makato stood, and asked, "What do you want?" "I want to talk to you," he said, leading her away to somewhere private. "About what?" Kagami was curious. "Raidon," Makato said simply. "What? Raidon? What about Raidon?" She quickly turned confused, slightly frowning at lightning demon. He shifted his feet for a moment or two, his eyes nervously darting around the room. ".youinlovewithhim." he mumbled to her. "Sorry, what was that?" "Are. are you in. in love with him. w-with Raidon." Kagami stared at Makato, her eyes as wide as dinnerplates. Did Makato just as her, Kagami, if she was in love with Raidon? Her cousin, her best friend Raidon? "Excuse me?" Kagami finally managed to say. "Are you in love with Raidon?" Makato said more clearly and boldly. "Why-how did you, since when. why do you think such a thing? Raidon is. I'm not in love with him! I do love him, but not that way! He's my best friend, and my cousin. How did you think that up?" Makato sighed. "I can't say. But, thank you for your time. Kagami, I-" He made a quick motion as if to reach for her, but then suddenly decided not to. Immediately after, Kagami reached for his hand, pulling it up to kiss it and then putting it on her cheek. Makato stepped toward her so they were barely an inch apart, and slipped his other hand around her back. "I. I'm in love with you. I love you, Kagami. I really, honestly do." Kagami swallowed, and looked up at him uncertainly. "I. I care for you so much, Makato. I think that I love you, too." Makato smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"I. I care for you so much, Makato. I think that I love you, too." Raidon heard Kagami say. He couldn't believe it. Kagami didn't love him, but she loved that son of bitch, Makato? The one who had almost gotten her killed. In all of the five years that Raidon had known Kagami, he had protected her as best he could. Makato had known her for less than a week, and never once tried to protect her. Raidon had expressed his love in many ways, but Kagami had never gotten a hint. Makato came out right away saying that he loved Kagami, and she believed him, believed that she loved Makato as well. How could this all possibly happen? Raidon's life was falling apart. His best friend and first love was being kept alive through a jewel, and she didn't love him, but she loved his rival. His mother had just died, his only family. he couldn't believe it. I hate my life, Raidon thought. I hate Makato, I hate Sesshoumaru, I hate this dark one. and I hate that Kagami doesn't love me. "Raidon? Are you all right?" Raidon whipped around, finding Kazuo before him, who was yawning. "You look sort of. oh, I don't know-pissed off?" Well, maybe Kazuo wasn't so much of an airhead after all. The look that he was giving Raidon certainly said so. "I-It's nothing," Raidon said, trying to hide it anyway. "Really. Nothing at all." "I heard about your mother, Raidon. I wish I could have met her. I am very sorry," Kazuo said sincerely, looking sorry for Raidon. Raidon sighed, trying not to cry again. Nodding, he slightly turned his head away. Kazuo shook his head, almost annoyed, and stepped toward Raidon. Putting an arm around the half demon, he hugged him comfortingly.  
  
"It is all right, my friend, go ahead and cry," Kazuo said softly. His voice, Raidon found, was strangely soothing. "If it were my mother, I would cry all I could. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, believe me." "Do you?" Raidon sniffed bitterly. "I doubt it." Leading Raidon over to a window, Kazuo sat him down on the sill. Standing up, Kazuo gazed dreamily out the window. "Did you know that I have a sister, Raidon?" Kazuo said suddenly. Looking shocked, Raidon shook his head. "N-no, I did not." "She-Haruka, was two years younger than I, and a great wonder in our family. Never once did she raise her voice or say a nasty word to anyone in her entire life. She was sweetest little girl, and I loved her with all my heart. One day, on her eleventh birthday, she was playing by a creek in the woods. I was coming out to find her. and I did. I most certainly found her-dead, with a gash in her stomach and her head hanging on only by a piece of skin. I found an ugly demon standing over her, and another demon trying to kill the one that had murdered Haruka. Neither of them saw me, so I drew out my double boomerangs, and sliced off the head of my sister's murderer. The demon trying to help her had turned out to be Shippou. So you see, I didn't trust demons from that day on, but then I did trust some-because of Shippou. Raidon, I do know what it is like to lose a loved one. Our family almost fell apart from the tragedy. But we stayed strong, and clung to each other. Family is very important, Raidon, especially in crisis' like ours. Make sure you get to know yours." With that all said, Kazuo patted Raidon on the back and walked away, yawning. Make sure I get to know my family? What, a cousin who doesn't love me, a father that hates me, and an uncle who I barely know. Well, what a family. Standing up, Raidon decided to talk to Sesshoumaru about Rin's funeral. 


End file.
